Gundam Wing AZ
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Here are some lovey-dovey, funny, crude, and maybe disgusting things i can think of. I'm going through the alphabet! There is yaoi and probably mistakes!
1. A's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :) I'm trying this so that if I get stuck I can have fun. I am actually working on a lot of stuff right now for Gundam Wing! So yay! Working on My Dear Death, Taming the Dragon, and a new one called A Life of Pain (it's a oneshot so yeah). So into this little thing I'm doing. I'm just going through the alphabet so if any of you want one (pay attention to what letter I'm on please cuz I won't take early ones!) to be in it just send me a message! I'll give you credit for thinking it up the word and hopefully I can do something with it! I hope you guys like it because so far I do :)**

**Amazon**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Duo exclaims. Heero rolls his eyes at his lovers' antics.

"Heero Yuy don't roll your eyes at me!" Duo says turning around to glare at him. Heero looks at him in surprise. How the hell does Duo do that? Duo grins at the look.

"Growing up on the streets and knowing my lover so well," Duo says sticking his tongue out at him. Duo turns back around and continues to walk through the amazon.

"Why are we here again?" Duo asks. Heero refrains from smacking his palm to his forehead.

"Were here to capture Robert Guan, remember, the leader of one of the drug cartels?" Heero states. Duo nods. As they make their way through Duo starts to hear something. He pauses and looks at Heero for a confirmation. Heero nods. They rush forward silently and quickly. Finally they stop when they find what the noise was.

"Help! Get me out of this fuckin' thing! I swear I'll kill you if you don't!" Robert Guan screams. Duo frowns.

"Well this is anti-climactic. I was so looking forward to a shoot-out," Duo pouts. Heero just laughs and gets the man down to read him his rights.

**Air Hockey (Table Hockey)**

"Injustice!" Wufei yells in anger. Duo just laughs and continues to block every shot Wufei tries to make. Duo hits the yellow puck back which makes Wufei go after it. Wufei hits it awkwardly sending it towards him causing him to try to save it only to have it go into his own slot!

"God damnit! This game is rigged I swear!" Wufei yells in frustration. Duo bites his lip to keep the laughter in. Before Wufei can rant more he is suddenly pulled back to a warm chest. Treize leans down and nuzzles his lover's cheek.

"Or could it be that you are not good at everything you do?" Treize asks smoothly. Wufei's eye twitches at the comment.

"Of course_** honey. **_Maybe I just cannot do it," Wufei grounds out. Duo can't hold it in anymore and busts out into laughter. Wufei holds back his yells with pure will alone.

"It's your own fault for making that bet with me," Treize whispers in his ear. Wufei shivers and frowns, not pouts because Wufei Chang is no pouter. (not)

"Of all the things you know that a bet against me usually loses but to place a bet on who would last longest during sex? Oh love you should know better," Treize teases. Duo just keeps laughing as he rolls on the floor.

**Arnold **

"I don't like him," Heero growls. Duo just shakes his head.

"He's just going with us this for this mission," Duo states. Heero continues to glare at the man. Arnold ruffles his blonde hair and turns his blue eyes to Duo. His eyes immediately light up when they take in his form. Arnold slowly walks over to Duo.

"Hey hot stuff! I guess it's just us this whole mission…maybe we could…have some _**fun**_ while were on it? Huh what do you say?" Arnold tries to say seductively. Before any reply could be heard a loud sickening crack was heard. Heero just watches in amusement as the man falls to the ground. Heero feels proud as he looks at his lover standing over the man shaking his fist and ranting.

**Air Conditioner **

"Duo get out of the way," Heero groans. Duo just continues stands in front of the air conditioner letting its cool breeze hit him.

"No way it's too damn hot," Duo states. Heero smacks his forehead.

"Duo it's 68 degrees out it is not hot out," Heero deadpans. Duo just continues to ignore him and stays in front of the air conditioner trying to "cool down."

**Annie**

"We never did that," Duo deadpans. Heero just looks to the side at his lover. The song of "A Hard Not Life" from the movie Annie playing.

"Never did what?" Heero asks. Duo points at the screen.

"We never burst into song or danced," Duo states. Heero just stares at Duo trying to hold back the huff of laughter.

**Anaconda **

"I want one," Duo states. Heero almost drops his plate of food but catches himself.

"What?" He asks slowly. Duo continues to watch the anaconda movie with keen interest.

"I want an anaconda and not some puny one either. I want one of those," Duo points to the anaconda on the screen.

"We already have one," Heero says smirking. Duo turns to look at Heero with wide eyes.

"We do!" He exclaims. Heero nods and places his food on the coffee table in their living room. He grabs Duo and places him on his lap. He puts his hands on Duo's hips and pulls him down so their lower bodies grind together. Duo moans in surprise while Heero continues to smirk.

"There's your anaconda," Heero says.

**Apple Martini **

"Who can actually drink these things!" Duo says in disgust. Duo then watches in horror as Wufei picks up the drink and chugs it down. He places the drink down and grins in satisfaction. All Duo can do is continue to stare at his friend in horror.

**Amethyst **

Heero stares into his lovers amethyst gaze as they lay in each-others embrace. He was fascinated with the unusual color. It was one of the many features of his lover that he loves the most. His eye color wasn't common it was unique. It described Duo in more ways than one. Duo's eyes are a gate way to his soul.

Heero often uses his lover's eyes to be able to see what he is feeling. You would think that Heero would be able to tell what his lover is thinking all the time, it's not true. In fact it's the complete opposite. Only on occasion does his lover reveal his true self. His mask hides everything, though Duo was slowly coming around.

Heero pulls Duo closer to him causing Duo to look up at him curiously. Heero looks down and kisses Duo's forehead.

"Just thinking," Heero whispers. Duo's eye brows furrow together in concern.

"Thinking about me, you only pull me close like that when you're thinking of me or something that I've done wrong," Duo states. Heero just blinks in surprise at how obvious his habits were. He sighs.

"Just wish I could see you're real-self more," Heero whispers. Duo blinks at him confused look but then gives him one of annoyance. Duo sits up and puts his arms on either side of Heero's head to make him look at him.

"You're an idiot! I'm myself when I'm around you!" Duo states lovingly. Heero just stares up at him. Duo shakes his head in disbelief and lays back down. Heero didn't say anything just pulls Duo back into his embrace.

**Avocado **

Duo wrinkles his nose in disgust as he watches Heero eat the green mush from the avocado.

Heero noticing this inwardly smirks and puts a touch of salt on it and slowly eats it making sure Duo is watching. He chuckles as Duo runs out of the kitchen. A distinct sound of vomiting comes from the bathroom. Heero looks down at his avocado and hears the vomiting still and wrinkles his nose in disgust. He throws the avocado away and shivers. It's a good thing he wasn't a big fan of them.

**Amor **

Love. Something Heero had not been submitted too. He hadn't even known the feeling until he was with Duo. The perfect soldier didn't have needs for emotions but he was supposed to live by them? When the war ended he was lost. He didn't know what he would be useful for. He didn't know until Duo found him. Duo showed him the things in life to love and soon Duo became one of them.

Often enough he always wishes the war never happened but then where would he and Duo be? Would they have ever met? Would they have been together? Would they even be alive? When he thinks of that he immediately is happy to know that the wars happened, because if they didn't he wouldn't be the perfect soldier and Duo wouldn't be Shinigami.


	2. B's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Author's Note: Hello again :D I really hope you guys like these because I love writing them. I already have a couple requests for some words sooo some C's would be appreciated for the next chapter. Please Please Please don't give me ones ahead of one I haven't put out yet. I'm taking C's right now! Just C's so please don't give me other ones! **

**Thank you Poeta and cho-chan for reviewing on my last chapter. Love getting reviews from fans…it just makes my day every time :)**

**Boyfriend**

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

Duo ponders over that sentence. A woman from earlier that week had asked and it had stumped him ever since. Could he really think of Heero as only a boyfriend? Duo wrinkles his face in disgust. They had been through so much and the best thing to call themselves was boyfriends? It just didn't seem right.

"What are we?" Duo asks Heero. Heero raises an eye brow at him.

"We are human beings," Heero answers. Duo gives him a blank look.

"Lovers," Heero says simply. Duo runs that word over in his head. Once he finds that the word makes them being together seem better he smiles. Duo walks over to Heero and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks love!" Duo says sweetly. Heero chuckles as Duo skips from the room. He decided he wasn't going to tell Duo that he had pondered the same thing he did.

**Brother**

Heero never had anyone to call a family, not one that he could remember at least. He never knew what it was like to have someone to depend on. So when he realized at the end of the war that he had gained three brothers and a lover he knew that he was well off.

**Bored **

"Heeerrrrrooooo I'm boooorrreeeeddd!" Duo whines. Heero stops typing on his laptop and turns to his lover.

"That's what happens when everyone takes away your pranking toys," Heero says smugly. Duo pouts but then grins slyly. He walks over to Heero and sits on his lap. Heero raises an eyebrow at Duo. Duo then grinds down hard to make a delicious friction for their groins. Duo bit his lip when he heard Heero drawn out moan. Heero places his hands on Duo's hips to grind their hips together with more force. Duo whimpers as the harsh grinding rubs him just the right way making his blood travel down to his lower body. He leans down and laces his lips together with Heero's. He flicks his tongue out to run across Heero's lips and when they open both appendages play in intricate patterns. As they kiss Heero moves his hands on Duo's body and lift his shirt off. His fingers play with the hardening nubs, flicking, pinching and pulling them with care to make Duo's body shiver with need. Duo groans into the kiss and backs off for air to be pulled into his burning lungs.

Heero immediately moved his attention to the long, lean, pale neck. Heero nips, licks, and sucks on the pale offering making sure his red marks stay. Heero's hands then move down Duo's lean chest to the button on his pants to undo it. Heero's hands then slide inside to play with the hard flesh of his lover.

Duo bucks his hips forward trying to gain more friction as Heero goes back to his lips for another taste of the young man. It was chaste but it was enough to get Duo's attention. Duo pulls back to look into his lover's gaze his eye lids heavy with pleasure. Heero only pulls back enough that his breath can be felt on Duo's lips.

"You're not bored now," Heero breathes.

**Birthday**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Duo, Happy birthday to you!" the group sings. Duo grins and blows out the candles on his cake marking him at 25. He had just started celebrating his birthday (Une had made the pilots and picked out birthdays) when he turned 18. He knew he would never be use to this but looking at the smiling faces of his friend and his lover…well he thinks that he can deal with it for them.

**Beg**

Begging. It's something that Heero would never do, no pilot would ever beg. He had been trained to never to show weakness, to never beg. It was something that he could never shake. So to see children beg and plead for something so small made him sick. To see how weak people were made him wonder what he had saved. That was until he sees Duo beg for chocolate or some sugary goodness he wasn't suppose to have. Heero, although he felt disgust for those who beg, couldn't bring himself to ever see something Duo does as disgusting. Every time he sees Duo's face light up from a bar of chocolate makes him realize that he's glad he saved these people.

**Baby **

All Heero could do was stare at the crying infant in his arms as he holds it at arm's length. He would never admit to it but he was afraid that he would hurt the baby. He could bend steel, crack necks, break bones and to hold a child? He didn't want to be given a chance to mess up.

Duo watches as Heero's face goes blank. He sighs. Duo knows what's going through his lover's head. He walks over to him and takes the baby to fix Heero's arms. Duo places the baby back into Heero's arms causing Heero's eyes to snap up to Duo's just a small twinge of fear evident in those eyes. Duo smiles.

"If you can hold me and touch me with gentle hands you can hold a baby. It just shows me that because you are afraid that you will be even more careful. This is our child now so don't be afraid to show her affection because you're afraid to hurt her," Duo whispers so that the others don't hear. Heero smiles that gorgeous smile that makes Duo's knees weak and relaxes his arms to hold his daughter right.

Mira stares up at her new father with deep blue eyes that didn't blink. She reaches a hand up to pat at his cheek and gurgles in happiness. Heero smiles down at her and strokes her cheek with his pointer finger. She shies away from it and continues to gurgle happily.

Duo grins in satisfaction. He knew his lover could do it he just needed that one little push. He watches in astonishment as his lover completely opens up to his new baby. Duo chuckles at the thought to wait and see how Heero will react to her dating.

**Bath time (Requested by Cho-Chan09 :3)**

Duo turns the water off in his bath and slowly gets in. He sighs in pleasure as the hot water sinks into his skin warming him. He shivers as the warm water makes him think of this morning…activity with his lover. Duo looks down and groans. One small thought made little Duo pop right up. Duo bites his lip. Heero wasn't home at the time since they both have different jobs. Duo works at a garage and Heero with Preventers.

Duo moves his hand to grip his erection tightly. He immediately pushes forward images of their earlier rump in the sheets. He groans and starts to fists his length slowly letting the images cloud his mind.

Heero pound his hard cock into his tight passage hitting his prostate, him fisting his hard length.

Duo moans loudly and starts to pump faster. He continues to pump but feels empty and longs for his lovers' erection inside him. He slowly moves his legs to the sides of the tub and moves his left hand down to rub at his puckered entrance. Duo groans as pleasure fills his nerves. He then slowly slides his finger into his entrance all the way to his knuckle. He wiggles it a bit and starts to thrust it back and forth inside him.

Heero sighs as he closes and locks the door to the house. He removes his coat and hangs it up dropping his keys and wallet onto the side table. He slowly goes up the stairs to head towards the room he and Duo shares when he hears a noise. He pauses and listens closely. He hears a series of moans from the bathroom. Heero's eyes widen and he makes his way to the bathroom. He opens the door quietly and has to bite his lip to keep from moaning loudly. There in the tub was his lover fingering and jerking himself off. Heero's priority completely changes at the sight.

He moves forward quickly but quietly striping as does. He slides in behind Duo causing his lover to yelp and turn his fist raised. It immediately lowers when Duo realizes its Heero. He grins at him lazily. Heero pulls his lover forward to kiss him passionately while his hand trails down to Duo's entrance to check how prepared he was. He stuck two fingers in first and when met with no resistance he inserted a third. He barely held back a moan at how tight and wet his lover was.

Heero lifts Duo up easily and then slowly slides his cock inside of the tight sheath. Duo pants and moans loudly as his entrance stretched more than the three fingers he stretched himself with along with the slow burn of penetration adding to his pleasure and making his cock harder.

Heero starts to move when Duo clenches around his achingly hard cock. He starts with slowly lazy thrusts to let Duo get adjusted but when he is given a look of annoyance the hard thrusts start up. Heero's will power alone was what was keeping him from coming at the sight of pure pleasure on Duo's face and the tight sheath that envelops his length.

Heero, feeling his oncoming orgasm, wraps his hand tightly around his lover's aching arousal. Duo bucks up at the feeling and begins to rock fast on Heero's cock. Heero then, showing how close he was, starts a barrage of ludicrously hard thrusts.

Duo gasps but then the air is ripped from his body the thrusts doing the trick and hitting his prostate every other thrust. He feels the heat manifest in his stomach and he can't even get a word out before he explodes. His cock twitches and his balls tighten up shoving the sticky fluid to the top to spurt from the tip and land on Duo and Heero's chests.

Heero yells out Duo's name as he feels the tight sheath become even tighter around his erection. Only a few short clenches of the sheath send Heero spiraling into his impending orgasm.

When both of their breathing calms Duo slowly slides off of his lover to clean out his entrance. Heero watches and even feels a twitch of arousal course through him but his cock lay flaccid and heavy against his thigh.

Once Duo was happy with his thoroughness he lays back against his lover. It was quiet except for the sounds of their soft breathing. Duo tilts his head back to stare up at Heero grinning.

"We should have bath time together more often," Duo states. All Heero can do it laugh at Duo's statement.


	3. C's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out but at least I did :) I'm still taking requests and the next one…is D! :D Don't ask for date cuz I already have an idea for it :P Also!**

**WARNING!: in no way shape or form do I believe the scene in catholic. It is completely made up so please no hate messages about how god nad the devil don't get along. It had to work for this one to show my distaste for Relena .**

**Thanks for the reviews! Also this is unbetaed so there will be mistakes. **

**C's **

**Cake (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

Duo glares at the rest of the sugary goodness. He just imagines throwing the cake out or just setting it a flame. He feels something soft and moist hit him in the side of the face breaking him from his thoughts of destroying the cake. He wipes at his cheek to see that it was cake. He looks over to see Mira smashing her hands on her high chair making cake go everywhere.

Duo wanted to yell, scream at the child to stop. He didn't want to clean up the cake mess. He was already going to have to wash Mira twice with the amount of cake on her and then he would be stuck cleaning the carpet and walls. He sighs and picks Mira up from the highchair taking her to the bathroom to clean her up.

Heero closes the front door quietly and looks around for his lover and daughter. He walks forward and enters the kitchen only to stop at the mess. He sighs. He knows that this mess was made by Mira. He immediately sets to cleaning it knowing that his daughter had to be messier than this. That and he knew that if he did this he would definatly get love tonight for cleaning up this mess.

**Chocolate (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

Duo watched in lust as the chocolate from the chef's whisk splattered against the white apron. He always came to this restaurant to watch this chef prepare delicious chocolate creations. That and the chef was so hot that he seemed to burn Duo's eyes every time he looked.

Heero makes quick glances at the fey beauty before him and holds back a moan. The man was sex on two legs and it took everything in him not to jump the man. Maybe he could make a small spill on the man and have him stay after?

**Cactus (Requested by Relm) **

Heero could only stare at the newly acquired plant in disgusted confusion. It wasn't the fact that it was a cactus, no he knew what it was what he didn't know was the thing on the cactus. There was what looked to be a miniature sombrero and a tan shawl with different colors on it along with a straw sticking out from the mouth (that was drawn onto it) down into a cup of ice water. What really caught his attention was the sign above it saying

**Cavo the Cactus **

He suddenly heard giggling from their daughter's room that sounded like his lover and child. He slowly makes his way to the door and opens it only wanting to bang his head against the door. On the floor sat his lover and his daughter Mira, now 8, making clothing. Oh but not big clothing little clothing for the cactus.

"Can Cavo have a dress to?" Mira asks. Duo chuckles and pats Mira's head.

"Course but I'm going to finish this outfit," Duo states. Heero's expert eyes immediately lock onto the clothing in Duo's hand. Tiny black shorts and a forest green tank top. Heero turns and leaves not wanting anything to do with this.

**Cable (Requested by Relm) **

Duo wanted to kill whoever invented cable. He could still hear his daughter singing along to Barney about cleaning and he had never wanted to kill anything more than that damn dinosaur at the moment. The sound of Heero yelling "OMAE O KOROSU!" at the dinosaur though made it tolerable.

**Chaos (Requested by Relm) **

Chaos was something that Heero had seen throughout most of his youth. People being killed, strategies failing and the unbending feeling of unease. The chaos of war caused him some much pain that he thought he wouldn't make it.

Now though the most chaos he had was the mess of hair in the sink and shower along with clothes everywhere from his lover. This chaos though…he has learned to love it.

**Capture (Requested by Relm) **

Duo had been captured immediately when his eyes locked with cobalt blue for the first time, at the time though he couldn't allow something as eyes to have his attention, though continuously they plagued his mind.

Every time he heard that the boy with the cobalt blues had been hurt he could feel his heart lurch in his chest. He finally realized that he had fallen in love with those cobalt eyes and he had no problem being captured by them. Now he gets the privilege to see them every day for the rest of his life.

**Chromatic [1] (Requested by Relm) **

Many people would say that Heero was blind to colors. Not in a literal sense but that he was so focused on his mission that he could only see black and white and not the vision of colors. Quatre had even stated that Heero was very achromatic [2].

Heero never understood what the people had meant about him being achromatic…that was until he realized that Duo was his opposite.

Once he became involved with the fey he started to become chromatic. Though he would never be as Duo is but he finally could see the world in colors and what it was about.

**Closet (Requested by cho-chan09) **

"Do they know it's been more than 10 minutes in there?" Relena asked. Hilde just rolled her eyes. Blondes can be so stupid sometimes [3]. Hilde watches as Relena stands and goes to open the door. Hilde's eyes widen and before she can stop her the closet door is open wide.

There in the closet was Heero and Duo in a very compromising situation…especially since they hadn't stopped. Duo was being held up in Heero's arms against the wall on the side. Duo's arms were wrapped around Heero's neck and his head was flung back as he panted. His shirt was only up far enough to expose his pale chest and the many red marks on it. His leather pants had completely discarded to the floor leaving him completely exposed to their eyes.

Heero's shirt was missing but his pants were still on but they could see that the zipper and boxers had been pulled away to release Heero's cock.

They could only watch, some in fascination while one in horror, as Heero continued to thrust in and out of Duo's ass. They watch as Heero shifts to get a better hold on Duo making him scream. A feral grin comes onto Heero's face as his thrusts speed up keeping that position. Duo's voice disappears and the only thing you can hear are his pants and moans.

Relena slams the door closed and turns to Hilde her eyes narrowed and her face red.

"You knew what they were doing in there and you let them!" She screeched. Hilde just grins and holds up a finger. Just as she does a scream comes from the closet followed by a grunt and the sound of them sliding to the floor is heard. Relena just screeches and makes her way to the door leaving. Hilde just laughs.

"Nice idea of getting rid of her Duo," Hilde says. There is a snickering from the closet and then the door opens. A disheveled Duo and Heero exit their hands together.

"At least she'll leave Heero alone now," Duo says grinning. Hilde just laughs at her friend's antics knowing she wouldn't want him any different.

**Cute (Requested by ShenLong1)**

Duo slowly opens the door to the house and walks in closing it silently, locking it. He notices the kitchen light is still on and he can see the TV flickering from a show. It was nickelodeon so he knew that Mira and Heero had been watching it. He turns and pauses to see Heero and Mire on the couch. Heero was on his side somewhat and Mira, 10 now, was next to him laying on him. Duo smiles.

Mira had started to grow up quickly and barely had time for her parents. She behaved but they both missed when she still relied on them. Duo knew that Heero was happy about this before he fell asleep if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Duo flips open his phone and takes a photo planning on putting it into a scrapbook they had around the house.

**Catholic (Requested by ShenLong1)**

"Be gone demon you are in a house of god!" Relena yells. Duo, son of Lucifer (Luke to close friends and Lucy to his son), just rolls his eyes. He eyes the cross in front of him and snaps his fingers burning it. Relena screeches in alarm and runs from the room to grab something else. Duo turns his gaze to Heero, the whole reason he was here.

Heero was a church goer a catholic one at that. He had made a prayer to god to be happy, since he was miserable with his wife. His god knowing this man to be good wanted to help but anything he would do would not work. So he turned to Lucifer for help. Yes they were enemies but see God had a plan. He knew who could help Heero get away from his wife and Lucifer had a close connection with him.

Lucifer strummed his fingers on the arm of his throne in a bored manner. He sighs.

"You want me to help a follower of you get away from his wife? Since when did you become me?" Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow. God rolls his eyes.

"Have you seen his wife?" is all that god says. Lucifer shudders in terror.

"I hope she goes with you I swear she would try to exorcise me every hour. Now what is it you want me to do? Kill her? Something gruesome? Injure her? Tempt her?" Lucifer asked. God shakes his head. Lucifer furrows his eye brows in confusion.

"What do you want then?" He asked. Before he can answer a door slams open and a voice is heard.

"Yo Lucy I got someone I wa-ah hell What's gramps doing here?" Duo drawls. Gods snickers at the nickname of Lucifer.

"Lucy?" God says. Lucifer gives a look of disgust.

"Believe me I tried everything to get him to stop saying it. He is as stubborn as me even more so because of his mother. Do you remember Lady Une? Yeah, tough old bitch," Lucifer said grinning. Duo frowns and walks towards his father.

"So you were saying?" Lucifer said. God shook his head.

"Let your boy continue," God states waving his hand for Duo to continue. Lucifer raises an eyebrow and then turns his gaze to his son. Duo's eyes flicker from God to his father and then continues.

"I found someone I want. He's perfect!" Duo exclaimed. Lucifer just chuckles.

"Well show me who," Lucifer states. Duo grins and waves a hand summoning a pool of water. In the reflection is a man of about 25 years with brown hair that strayed stylishly and cobalt blue eyes. God could only chuckle. What a coincidence.

"Alright we'll get him for you but let me finish business," Lucifer states. God just smiled.

"It seems you've already finished mine. I wanted your son to get that man from Relena," God states. Lucifer just blinks in surprise and then roars with laughter.

"I guess I'll allow him to go on his own then," Lucifer grins, "If you make sure that any holy relic, say holy water, crosses and all that good junk don't affect my son though I highly doubt they would work against him being half."

God nods and waves disappearing into thin air.

"Are you ready to become my lover and mate?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes widen in surprise. Only to hear Relena let out a growl of anger rushing back into the room.

"How dare you! He is my husband and you will not have him! In the name of god I command you to leave this house at once," Relena screams. Duo rolls his eyes.

"Too bad I'm here on an errand for god…and myself," Duo said winking at Heero and leaning close to him, "You actually married this hussy? I gotta change your taste mate."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter she said that I had gotten her pregnant though we never had intercourse and forced me into a shotgun wedding," Heero stated calmly. Relena screeched in outrage. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well at least I know where she will be going. We're going to keep an eye out for her in hell," Duo states. Then in front of Relena Duo grabs Heero's shirt and yanks him forward to seal Heero's lips with his.

Heero gasped and that one moment allowed Duo's elongated tongue to enter Heero's mouth. It seemed like Duo's tongue had a mind of its own because it twirled around his and stroked the moist cavern of his mouth mapping out the whole area. Heero could feel his body react to the kiss and he wanted nothing more than to rut with this devil. If the devil wanted to rut with him on the floor in front of his wife he wouldn't care because no one had made him feel this alive before.

Duo ripped his mouth away from Heero's to allow him to breathe which was coming out in short pants. Before Relena or anyone could speak Duo snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

Relena could only stare in shock as a piece of paper landed on the floor. With shaky hands she grabbed it and read it. She shrieked in outrage when she noticed it was divorce papers and her name and Heero's had been put on it showing their marriage was annulled.

**Control (Request by ShenLong1)**

Control. That was what Heero had. He could control his emotions and his actions. If he set his mind to it he could complete any mission. When the wars ended that control broke and faded, he was lost and confused. All his life he had been in control and now he didn't know what he was going to do. So when Duo appeared before him asking him to help run an orphanage he gladly took the chance.

His control was back but only in the form of care, protection of taking care of the children. He realized he couldn't control his life or what people did even his emotions. He was shown that when he fell in love with Duo. This energetic man, someone Heero barely knew about, became his life in a few short weeks. When he broke past the jester mask he found the true Duo, a young boy who was afraid to get close to anyone because anyone who did died.

His control allowed him to make sure Duo realized that he would never go anywhere without him.

**Clever (Requested by ShenLong1)**

Mira knew she had to be clever about this. The second she showed that she was up to something her parents would know and the charade would be over. She calmly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to greet her parents. Duo was half asleep sitting at the table drinking his cup of coffee while Heero was making breakfast.

"Morning," She greeted. Duo gave a slight wave while Heero just smiled at her. He then placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and she immediately dug into them. Just when she finished her plate a loud crash came from upstairs. Duo's head immediately shot up looking at Heero for confirmation. He nodded and they both immediately went to check.

"I'm pretty sure it was my stereo, I left it on," She said. When her parents went upstairs to find what the crash was she calmly placed the note from her pocket onto the table. She stood and grabbed her book bag while walking out the front door a grin on her face. As she walked away from the house towards the school she could hear the loud yells of Duo from her room.

"Mira why is there a dog in your room!" was Duo's yell. She could only chuckle and keep walking knowing that the second they read the note about the dog's past they would keep it. It was good to be clever like her Dad.

**Cautious (Requested by ShenLong1)**

Wufei always had to be cautious especially since he lived next door to Duo. He was always avoiding traps set by Duo in his own home! So when he arrived home and opened the door he expected something to pop out of nowhere but when nothing happened he was surprised. He could hear soft music playing in the background which immediately set him on edge. He slowly made his way up the stairs of his house making his way to his room. He slowly opens the door only to be greeted by the sight of his lover lounging on his bed, rose petals scattered all around the room with candles lit everywhere.

"I don't want to know," Wufei deadpanned. Treize could only stare at his lover as he walked from the room away from him.

"Wufei you said to be romantic!" Treize called after him. There was a loud huff of annoyance.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean for you to treat me like an onna!" He shouted back. Treize groaned in defeat. Suddenly there was a large crash from the kitchen. There was silence for a moment and then a loud yell.

"MAXWELL!" Wufei screamed. Treize could swear he heard the snicker of Wufei's best friend inside his head as Wufei ranted.

**Condom (requested by ShenLong1)**

"Heero where did you put the condoms?" Duo asked. Heero looked at his lover confused.

"What are you talking about I thought you put them away," Heero stated. Duo's eyes widened when he heard a pop from the living room. Heero and Duo walked calmly into the living room to have their gaze settle on Mira. The five year old was on the floor with the condom pack unwrapped and many were scattered around her. They had gotten the flavored pack and they could only watch in horror as their daughter sucked on a strawberry condom and then blow air into it and tie it up. Mira looked up at her parents with a big toothy grin.

"I wike these ballons, they tasfe good!" Mira exclaimed. It took everything inside Duo not to laugh at the innocent comment. Heero slowly walks over and picks up the condoms putting them back in the package. Mira pouts.

"These are not balloons Mira, these are adult things. We'll get you balloons tomorrow okay?" Heero states. The pout disappears from her face immediately.

"Can I get colored one!" She asked. Duo covers his mouth and nods to her. Heero smacks his head and walks away to put the condoms in their room. Heero was glad that his life was never boring with his lover and daughter.

[1] Chromatic: a. Relating to colors or color. b. Relating to color perceived to have a saturation greater than zero.

[2] Achromatic: Without Color.

[3] In no way am I making fun of blondes for real because if I do I'm making fun of myself . so no comments about it.


	4. D's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just these little ideas. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out! I think this is the longest one though so I hope it makes up for it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love it when I get them. I'll be taking E's next! This is unbetaed so there are mistakes. Enjoy!**

**D's **

**Date**

The living room air was tense. Tonight Mira's boyfriend, Kino, came to pick her up but this was the first time meeting her parents.

Kino sat on the couch waiting for Mira while her parents sat across from him. They were analyzing him with their gaze and he was unnerved. Who wouldn't be if your parents were originally Gundam pilots?

"What are you guys going to do tonight?" the long haired man asks. Kino almost flinches in surprise but relaxes a bit.

"Were going to go see that new action movie and then go get dinner," Kino says. Kino watches as the long haired man smiles while the stoic man just narrows his eyes.

"Really? Let me know how it is!" the long haired man says. Kino nods. That's when the long haired man smacks himself on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Duo Maxwell-Yuy and this is my Husband Heero Maxwell-Yuy," Duo states.

"I'm Kino Mirachi," Kino replies. Kino notices Duo's eyes turn a dark amethyst and it sends shivers down his spine.

"Do not hurt our daughter and I don't mean physically because she could kill you if she wanted too. I know you are going to fool around, I was a teenager once so I know how guys are," Duo says seriously. Kino's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sir I have no intention of harming your daughter. You probably don't remember me but I use to live next door but I moved away. I just came back last year and got to be friends with Mira again. I had a crush on Mira when I was a child and now it's developed into something more. Please believe me when I say that if I hurt your daughter I will be here so you can hurt me," Kino states seriously his eyes hiding no once of a lie. Duo sits there in surprise but it was Heero who gave a smile.

"I'll hold you to that," Heero replies.

**Dick **

"What does dick mean?" Mira, age 6, asks. Duo spits out his coffee while Heero just manages to not slice his finger off as he is cutting vegetables.

"Where did you hear that word?" Duo asks trying to avoid the subject of telling his daughter that word. Mira looks at him innocently.

"When I was at uncle Quatre's and Trowa's. They didn't know I was there. Trowa was whispering in Quatre's ear and said "When Mira leaves I'm going to suck your-" Mira says but is interrupted by Duo.

"Woah! Okay! I'm good," Duo says holding a hand up. Mira giggles at her dad's reaction.

"So what does it mean?" Mira repeats. Duo groans and casts pleading eyes at Heero who is ignoring both of them not wanting to get into it. Duo pouts and turns back to Mira.

"It's another word for a boy's private part," Duo says bluntly. Mira just gives Duo a blank stare.

"That's it?" Mira deadpans. Duo nods. Mira rolls her eyes and exits the room. She pauses before leaving the kitchen. She looks at Duo and smirks.

"I know what cock means too," Mira says giggling as she runs from the room. Duo can only stare at the empty space where his daughter was.

**Disneyland (Requested by cho-chan09)**

"I want to ride space mountain"

"Okay"

"And I wanna meet all the Disney characters!"

"Alright"

"I want pictures too!"

"Fine"

"I want to see everything!"

"…."

"Dad is so weird"

"Sometimes I have to agree with you"

"HEY!"

**Dildo (Requested by cho-chan09)**

"Ah…Oh god," Duo moans. Heero could only clench his fists to hold himself back from ravishing his lover. This was something that Duo had wanted to do to spice things up in the bedroom. So Heero could only watch as his lover used a bright red dildo pushing it in and out of his tight entrance. Heero could hear the high vibrations coming from the dildo and knew that his lover was barely paying attention to anything but his pleasure.

Duo then used his other hand to wrap around his cock to pump it. He throws his head back and moans loudly feeling the dildo hit his prostate and the added simulation of his hand on his cock. He slowly opens his eyes and locks gazes with Heero's. He feels a wave of desire flow through him as he watches Heero pump his hard cock in his hand. Then Duo feels the coil in his stomach tighten and finally release.

"Oh fuck! Heero I'm coming!" Duo cries. Duo feels cum slide through his cock to well up and spurt from the slit to squirt over his stomach and hand. He arches his back and slowly slides the dildo in and out slowly as he pumps his cock to prolong his orgasm.

Heero pants and jerks his cock faster and when he hears Duo say his name his orgasm rips through him. He watches as Duo's face contorts into pleasure and grunts as his cum finally stops spurting from the slit of his cock. Heero releases his length from his grasp and grabs a tissue from the table beside him to wipe up the mess. He tosses the tissue into the trash can as he walks over to the bed to lie next to Duo. He pulls Duo into his arms since his lover had already sat the dildo on a towel on the floor.

"In 20 minutes be ready for the ride of your life," Heero whispers in Duo's ear. Duo shivers as a wave of anticipation goes through his body.

"Mmmm I can't wait," Duo mummers.

**Doll (Requested by NekoA)**

"Are you kidding?" Mira asks. Relena just blinks in confusion.

"Kidding about what?" Relena asks. Mira points at the doll dressed in pink that was being held in Relena's hand. Relena looks at the doll and then back at Mira.

"What's wrong with it? I thought you would want to play with it," Relena states. Mira gives the doll a hate filed look.

"Do I look like I play with dolls aunt Relena?" Mira asks. Relena looks at Mira who has her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy T-Shirt with a pair of Nike's.

"No but you can't judge a book by its cover. I did that to both of your fathers," Relena states. Mira thinks about it and nods.

"You have a point. Can we just go swim in the pool?" Mira asks. Relena laughs.

"I need a tan anyway," Relena replies. Mira grins and follows Relena towards the bedrooms to change.

**Dog (Requested by NekoA) [continuation of Clever)**

Duo's eye twitches when he sees the dog in Mira's room. Duo had not suspected a thing and knew that Heero hadn't either. Duo stares at the dog checking its body. He notices that the German Sheppard only has one ear and one leg along with various scars covering its body. He also notices that it was blind in its left eye.

Duo makes a clicking noise with his tongue and the dog looks at him. Duo knows that look, the dog was analyzing him. Duo gives it a soft smile.

"It's alright I won't hurt you," Duo says softly. The dog's tail shakes a little and then stands, walking over to Duo. When the dog is in front of Duo, Duo puts his hand down so the dog can smell it. Once the dog realizes Duo won't hurt it its tail starts wagging. Duo looks under the dog quickly to see if it's a girl or boy and finds it to be male. Duo then turns and goes down the stairs while looking at Heero. Heero shrugs.

"I don't know why she had a dog in her room," Heero states. Duo sighs. He walks into the kitchen and sees the paper that Mira had left. He opens it and starts to read:

I know you're freaking out right now! I'm sorry but the pound was going to put him down yesterday. Remember when I did volunteer work at the shelter? Well this was the dog I was put in charge of. His name is Shini (yes like Shinigami) and he is 3 years old.

He was brought in a couple months ago but I found out from where. Turns out his last owner had abused him severely. His owner was the one that made him blind, cripple, and scarred him. The ASPCA didn't find the dog with the owner though; they found him on the street. This poor dog survived on its own in the streets for a couple months before he got caught eating out of a trash can.

He is a survivor. At the pound I was the only one that he would let near him. Because of his temperament they were going to put him down. I couldn't let them do that! Not to a dog that deserves to see good in life. I don't care if you ground me or take stuff away as long as we keep him. He's a great dog, you'll see. I think by the time you're done reading this Shini is going to be your new best friend. :)

Mira

Duo shakes his head and looks down at the dog.

"Shini?" Duo says. The dog looks up at him and wags his tail. Duo sighs and pets Shini's head.

"Guess you're part of the family now," Duo says smiling. Shini barks as if replying.

**Dragons (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

Heero slowly walks to the lake in his territory grumbling as he did. So far his day had been ruined. The pink dragon Relena, from the neighboring, would not take no for an answer, then it rained so when he landed he slid into mud which is why he is going to the lake. He arrives and uses the water to clean his white scales. He was the only dragon that was white, which he found out caused many females to want to breed with him. What the females don't realize is that he isn't really interested in any dragon.

As he preens his scales he hears a splash of water across the lake. Heero lifts his long neck to look. There on the other side of the lake is a black dragon. Heero's attention is immediately peaked. He had never seen a black dragon since most of them lived in a colder climate. He watches as the black dragon stretches out his body and wings. Heero's eyes roam over the lithe form of the other dragon. Suddenly he sees the black dragons eyes lock with his. The dragon's eyes were a deep amethyst, a color he had never seen except from stones in his cave. The black dragon gives him a small smile knowing he caught Heero watching.

Heero stretches showing off his muscular form that is quite impressive even in dragon standards. He watches as the black dragon licks his snout as his eyes roam over Heero's body. Heero uncurls his wings and stretches them out. He flaps his wings and flies over to the black dragon. Heero lands just a few yards away from him. Just as Heero starts to walk towards him he is hit with a scent sweeter than any fruit he had tasted. It dazes his mind for a moment and then is able to shake it off a bit. He realizes that the scent is coming from the black dragon. Heero walks forward and nuzzles his snout against the black dragons.

"What is your name?" Heero asks his voice low. The black dragon rubs his snout against Heero's and sighs.

"I'm Duo," the black dragon states in a breathless whisper. Heero could smell the sweet scent get stronger and it sent Heero's body into overdrive.

"Mine is Heero," he states as he runs his claw over Duo's arm. Immediately Heero is assaulted with the scent that just seems to get more intense as he continued to touch Duo.

"Why do you smell so good?" Heero mummers. Duo glances away shyly and Heero sees a slight flush on the dragons cheeks. Duo mumbles something but it's too soft for Heero to hear.

"What?" Heero asks.

"I'm in heat," Duo whispers. Heero contemplates this. He knows that dragons, especially ones from the colder regions, have heats even the males. The dragons go into heat to keep themselves warm in the colder times of the year. What Heero found odd was that Duo was here.

"I'm glad I found you and not anyone else. Most dragons here wouldn't understand how males could go into heat. I find it fascinating, that and you are exquisite," Heero states. Heero watches as the blush on Duo's face becomes more pronounced.

"Are you sure it's not just because of how I smell?" Duo asks his amethyst eyes rising to meet Heero's. Heero chuckles and rubs his snout against Duo's again, not being able to stop touching him.

"I was enchanted the moment I saw you. I couldn't smell you until I was next to you," Heero says. Heero watches as Duo gives him a large grin.

"Can I show you my cave?" Heero asks. Duo cocks his head to the side, surprise evident on his face.

"You want me to go to your cave?" Duo questions. Heero nods.

"Follow me, it's just up that hill," Heero states. Duo nods and takes flight after Heero.

**Dreams (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

"Do you dream Papa?" Mira asks. Heero turns around from the stove to see his daughter sitting at the kitchen table. He glances at the clock that reads 2:30 a.m. He finishes making the hot chocolate and puts it into two cups. He sits down across from his 14 year old and hands her a cup.

"Yes, everyone dreams," Heero states. Mira frowns and sips at the hot chocolate.

"I don't," Mira whispers. Heero glances at her.

"I have nightmares but never dreams. I can't remember ever having a dream," Mira states. Heero frowns.

"It's common for people not to remember their dreams Mira, it's perfectly natural," Heero states. Mira gives him a small smile.

"Thanks papa," Mira says. Heero smiles at her. He watches as she finishes her hot chocolate and sits her cup in the sink. She walks to him and hugs him, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight papa," She says and walks out of the kitchen.

**Death (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia) Prequel to Dreams**

"Heero?" Duo whispers. He could only stare in numb surprise as Heero didn't move his eyes unseeing. Duo puts his hand on Heero's chest and shakes him.

"Heero…Heero…Heero wake up! HEERO WAKE UP!" Duo screams. Duo hits his hands on Heero's chest over and over again. Tears fill Duo's eyes and slowly fall down his face.

"You promised….You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Duo cries. Duo raises his hands and stares at the blood on his hands. The bullet holes on Heero's body releasing blood even though he was dead.

"Don't do this to me…please love wake up. Don't leave me here all alone," Duo pleads. Suddenly his hair is pulled back tightly causing him to look up. There was Shinigami himself reaching down for Heero.

Duo sits up screaming his body trembling. He buries his face in his hands and tries to calm himself. Suddenly he is wrapped in strong muscular arms. He turns his body to bury himself closer to the body. Heero shush Duo gently.

"I'm here Duo, I'm not going anywhere," Heero whispers. Duo cries softly. Heero lifts Duo's face to his and seals their lips together. Duo relaxes into the kiss allowing Heero's tongue to plunder his mouth. Heero runs his hands down Duo's body to rest on his ass. He grips the soft flesh and lifts Duo onto his lap to grind their bodies together. Heero pulls his mouth away and kisses his way down to the junction of Duo's neck and shoulder biting the skin to leave a love mark. Duo moans and leans his head to the side to allow Heero better access.

Before Heero could continue to show Duo that he was indeed here there was a soft knock on their bedroom door. Duo slides from Heero's lap but stays close to him so Duo can keep his arms wrapped around Heero. The door opens to reveal Mira, the worry filled gaze evident on her face.

"Papa is dad okay?" Mira whispers. Heero nods just as Duo leans up to look at Mira. He opens his arms for Mira and she walks over. She gets up onto the bed and puts herself close in her dad's arms.

"I'll be fine Mira," Duo says. Mira frowns and snuggles closer to him.

"I don't like it when you have dreams like this," Mira states. Duo chuckles.

"I don't like them either," Duo explains. Mira giggles.

Heero watches as Duo and Mira eventually fall asleep in each-other's arms. Heero smiles and makes his way down to the kitchen to make something to drink.

**Darling (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

"How about darling?"

"…"

"What's that look for Duo?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Darling? Really?"

"There is nothing wrong with calling you darling,"

"It sounds too much like Relena's old last name,"

"…"

"What?"

"That's why you don't like it? Really?"

"…"

"Oh don't pout like that love,"

"…"

"Fine! I'll call you by the name you want,"

"Say it,"

"Do I have to?"

"…"

"Fine…just don't look at me like that…you…sexy devil,"

"…"

"I hate it when you give me that smug grin,"

**Darkness (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

All Duo had known in life was darkness. He never could see the light in any situation and it cost him everything to act happy. Living on the streets was one of the darkest times he ever lived, never knowing if he was going to eat anything that day or if he could get enough for the little ones, or if he could get cornered in an alleyway.

So when he finally found a home in the orphanage, for the first time he could see the light in the dark. He had the light in his life for about 8 months before everything crashed down around him when the orphanage was burned down. Seeking revenge the darkness shrouded his life again. During the war the only thing that actually showed him light was a man named Heero Yuy. Even though they were opposite and didn't always get along Duo still saw him as a light in his bleak, dark world.

When the war ended he thought for sure that Heero would go with Relena. When Heero didn't and decided to stay with Duo, Duo's life became filled with light again. As the years passed the light had never faded and it still hasn't. Heero is literally the light of Duo's life.

**Darth Vader (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

"He ya!" Mira yells as she takes the plastic light saber and hits the Darth Vader imposter.

"Did you have to show her the Star Wars movies?" Quatre asks. Duo grins.

"Of course, since I know that Zechs is the one that is under that suit," Duo says. Quatre laughs.

"You love to mess with that man and you're bringing your daughter into it," Quatre says still chuckling.

"Yep and I have never been so proud," Duo states just as Mira hits the light saber up to Darth Vader's crotch area. There is a soft high pitch whine before Darth Vader falls to the ground cupping his private part. Duo looks at Quatre and then back at Darth Vader and then busts out into laughter.

**Debauchery [1] (Requested by Relm)**

"You know I would never have thought that Relena had a thing for debauchery," Duo says randomly. Heero just turns his gaze to Duo, horror ingrained into every pore. Duo just grins and goes back to eating his cereal.

**Doppelganger (Requested by Relm) **

Duo always says that he is Shinigami. Heero found out during the war that it was true and that Shinigami was Duo. They were the same person but so different. One minute it would be duo and then it would seem like some doppelganger had taken over. Even though it seemed that Duo changed Heero knew that he would always love Duo.

**Duo (Requested by ShenLong1) **

Heero knows that Duo's name describes him. The D stands for dramatic. Duo is very dramatic and Heero loves him for it. Duo's dramatic nature always made sure that Heero's life was never boring.

The U would have to stand for unique. There isn't another person like Duo and that is what makes him so special. His life shaped him for who he became and who he is. His nature to protect his friends and loved ones make him an unbelievable friend and someone you would never want to let go.

The O is for optimistic. Duo always stayed positive even in the face of death. Even when he knew that fighting was futile he never gave up. When things always seemed at their worst he was there to be able to bring everyone back into positive spirits.

Heero couldn't think of enough words to explain Duo and he was grateful for that. He knows that if he could only use a couple of words for his lover he wasn't sure what he would do but then he wouldn't want to think of having a life with someone other than Duo. Duo is the love of Heero's life and he wouldn't want it any other way.

[1] Debauchery means: excessive indulgence in sensual pleasures. I was kind of lost on what to do for this one so it was super short but I thought it was funny :)


	5. E's

**Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! I've just been on a big humongous block lately. Eternity kept giving me trouble but I hope the long ones make up for it being too late. I'm sorry about My Dear Death but I have to get a temporary beta for it. That and I have to get that whole scene down. So it's on hiatus until I get another beta. Sorry! I am working on another story right now though so hopefully I can get a chapter out soon :) and I'll have another oneshot by September when I can finally reveal my MoR story. **

**Thank you Cho-Chan09 , and ShenLong1 for reviewing and I hope you like this one :)**

**E's **

**Eternity (Requested by Cho-Chan09) **

Duo couldn't believe that he was sentenced to life in prison. Given that he probably deserved it for killing a dozen people but he had warned them not to mess with him. So he was being escorted to his new cell. As he walked by the men, in their own prison cells, hooted and hollered at him.

Duo knows that he attracts attention. His body is lean and lithe and his hair, chestnut with strands of dark red, gold and different shades of brown, is down to his thighs wound in a tight braid. His eyes are a deep amethyst that shows him as a carefree man but those eyes can change quickly to a stare of ice. His usual outfit is tight that shows off his body but already he had been changed into the prison wardrobe, an orange T-shirt with orange pants.

Duo tries to keep his eyes downcast but when no noise comes from one cell he can't help but look up and into it. Inside a pair of cobalt blue eyes lock with his and Duo can feel his world crumble and come back as if made of steel. Only seconds past and Duo loses the cobalt eyes. Once in his cell the only thing on his mind are those eyes and the handsome man that belongs to them.

Duo can only smirk. Maybe an eternity in this place won't be so bad.

**Elastic (Requested by Cho-Chan09) (Immediate continuation of Eternity) **

Duo was agitated. Only two weeks into being in jail and he couldn't find a trace of the cobalt eyed man, which he found his name to be Heero. This man was extremely dangerous. He was found guilty of over 20 counts of murder and those were only the ones with evidence, no one knows how many he really has killed.

Duo slams his tray down on the table and glares at the food until his hunger wins over his anger. He shovels food into his mouth until he notices someone beside him. He turns his head towards the stranger and his gaze is met with his neighboring cellmate.

"Hey Quatre," Duo says. Quatre is a blonde haired young man with sky blue eyes. His demeanor is nice and cute but that's what made it so hard for the Feds to catch him. He had organized one of the highest bank robberies in history. The only reason Quatre had even been convicted and sent to jail is because he turned himself him. His lover, Trowa, was one of the people involved in the heist but just as he was escaping he was caught. Quatre immediately turned himself in, pleaded guilty and is now doing the same amount of time as Trowa is.

"Seems you're getting a bit frustrated," Quatre said smiling deviously. Duo hand pauses for a split second, his eyes narrowing on Quatre's face.

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh," Duo says and continues eating. Quatre chuckles.

"You're looking for Heero right?" Quatre asks. Duo grumbles and realizes he had just lost his appetite.

"Yeah Quat," Duo states. "What of it?"

"I know where he is," Quatre says while rolling his eyes as Duo immediately brings his whole attention to the blonde. "It seems he has been looking for you too. So I recommend you to stop looking and stay in your damn cell."

Before Quatre could finish his sentence Duo was already out of the lunch room and headed towards his room.

Just as Duo got close to his cell his hair elastic broke. He cursed and rushed back to his cell knowing his hair was unraveling behind him. Before he made it to his cell he was grabbed and shoved into a different cell.

"Well, well boys look what we got here," Daven drawled. Duo growled. Daven had wanted Duo the moment he saw him. Duo so far had evaded every attempt but this time he didn't think he was going to be so lucky. Daven had two lackeys beside him and they both, including Daven, were big and burly. Duo knew that there was no way he was getting out of this using brute strength.

"You better get the fuck away from me," Duo growled. Daven and his lackeys let out bellowing laughter.

"Or what? You're not very intimidating and I've been waiting to have you in this position since you got here. I'm not letting you go until I get what I want," Daven said giving a feral, lust filled smirk.

Duo immediately gets into a defensive position that was a little bit away from the walls corner. He definitely didn't want to get stuck in a corner. Daven moved his hand forward and the lackey on his right lunged towards Duo.

Duo could only side step the lunge and duck to avoid the other lackeys hands. Before Duo can realize it he has stepped into Daven's arm length. Immediately Duo is enclosed in overly muscular arms. He thrashes and kicks at Daven's shins trying to get Daven to release his grip even a small bit to get loose. Daven was prepared for it though so he kept his grip as tight as woven steel.

His lackeys move up and Duo kicks out at them, nailing one in the gut and one on the pectoral. One of the lackeys moves towards him again and Duo kicks out again only to have his leg caught. He tries to wriggle it free only to un-focus on the other lackey who gets his other leg.

"You assholes! Let me go!" Duo yells. Daven laughs and watches as his lackeys tie Duo's legs together along with his wrists with the bed sheet. Daven immediately bends Duo over the bed when he knows Duo is secured. Duo curses and yells more until Daven snarls and wads up some of the sheet and then ties a strand around his mouth to make sure it stays in.

Duo knows now that he is doomed. Duo can only close his eyes and try to picture himself somewhere else when he feels Daven pull his pants down and feel Daven's dick on the crack of his ass. Duo forces himself not to cry when he feels the hard force of pressure against his sphincter. Just as the pressure forces more and almost enters its ripped away from him.

Duo can only hear grunts, wails, and the sickening crack of bones breaking until he turns his head to look. There in the cell with him is Heero. His face was calm and collected but his eyes held a rage so intense that Duo thought he would burn just by looking at them. Even though Duo was in a bad position he couldn't help but get turned on by watching Heero. Let's just say Duo wouldn't mind getting raped by that handsome man. Duo stands and tries to pull his pants up only to have his gag ripped out, be picked up and tossed over a sturdy shoulder.

Duo looks down to see that it was indeed Heero. Duo blinks rapidly.

"Umm…hello?" Duo questions. All Duo gets is a grunt before he is tossed onto Heero's bed. Duo covers himself with his tied hands since his pants only got up to about mid-thigh. Heero crawls on the bed over Duo and lifts Duo's hands above his head. Duo looks right into the cobalt eyes and almost loses himself. Almost.

"Thanks for saving me," Duo states. He then moves to the side to get up but Heero makes no move to release him. Duo gives Heero a blank stare.

"What do ya want?" Duo comments. Heero gives him a feral smirk. Duo immediately feared for his ass but then his cock betrayed him by springing into a harder length. So Duo looks down at little Duo and glares, cursing at his body's reaction. Heero's smirk only grows.

"You," is all Heero says and then Duo's mouth is plundered by a hot, demanding tongue. All Duo can do is moan and fight back with his tongue. Duo become so focused on the tongue wiggling in his mouth he doesn't notice his shirt sliding up and his pants coming off until his cock is grabbed in a large, muscular, callous covered hand.

Duo arches his back off the bed and moans loudly into Heero's mouth causing Heero to smirk into his mouth. Heero then reaches up and unties Duo hands along with his legs. Immediately Duo wraps his arms around Heero's neck and crushes Heero closer to his body.

Duo rips his mouth free from Heero's and moves his lips to Heero's neck, peppering it with open mouthed kisses, eventually turning them into bruising bites. Duo could feel Heero's body tense above him and his cock through his pants. Duo whimpers and bucks up grinding his length against Heero's large bulge. Duo pulls his mouth away from Heero's neck while biting his lip.

"Fuck me," Duo softly breathes as he rubs his cock against Heero's. Duo is unprepared when Heero flips him onto his stomach and pulls his hips up so his sphincter is shown to Heero. Duo moans at the thought of Heero looking at him there. Duo tries to relax so Heero can enter him but is unprepared for a warm, wet muscle licking his hole and sliding inside. It takes every bit of willpower for Duo not to scream .

Heero then starts a fast past of his tongue sliding in and out of Duo's hole. When Heero deems Duo ready enough he slowly slides a finger inside of him thrusting in and out along with his tongue. Duo immediately pushes back against the invading digit fucking himself on it.

Heero then slides another finger in gently thrusting them in and out and scissoring Duo's hole. Duo moans loudly and grips Heero's pillow in his hands. Heero gently wiggles a third finger in causing Duo to wince just slightly from the burn of penetration. Heero finally removes his tongue and gently thrusts all three fingers in and out eventually increasing his speed until he had Duo panting for more.

Heero removes his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread, and pulls Duo's cheeks apart while nudging his cock against Duo's sphincter, teasing Duo with it. Duo immediately tries to thrust back to have Heero's large cock enter him but Heero moves away at the last second. Heero grabs his cock and slides his thumb over the head spreading the pre-cum for lubricant. He spits in his hand and wipes it along his shaft making sure to fully coat it.

"Spread your cheeks," Heero commands. Duo immediately reaches back and pulls his ass cheeks apart widening his hole for Heero. Heero shifts forward and slides his cock in with one motion. Heero stills for a moment allowing Duo to get use to it.

Duo immediately tries to relax as Heero stopped but knew that he wouldn't until Heero moved. So Duo pushes back against Heero encouraging him to move. Heero grants his wish and starts a fast bruising pace. Duo holds back his cry of pain but can't hold back his yelp of pleasure when Heero hits his prostate.

"Oh Heero! Right there!" Duo cries. Heero keeps that angle and continues his bruising, fast pace, hitting Duo's prostate every other hit. Duo then reaches down and grasps his erection in his hand and starts to jerk himself wildly, feeling his climax coming.

"So close…so close!" Duo moans. Heero grips Duo's hips harder in his hands and forces him back against his cock. That was all it took for Duo to lose it. Duo can feel his stomach muscles tighten up and then release along with his climax. White, milky cum spurts from the tip of Duo's cock and coats his hand and the bedspread leaving Duo limp and sated.

Heero feels Duo's ass clench around him as duo's orgasm reaches him and Heero can only thrust three times before coming into Duo. Once his cock is empty he collapses onto Duo's back, who had just lain on the bed.

Duo grunts and shifts causing Heero to curl up beside him. Heero then pulls Duo into the curl of his arms. Duo snuggles into Heero's strong arms and can't help but find it odd that a murderer likes to snuggle. They sit in silence for a couple of moment before Duo speaks.

"So Quat said you had been looking for me," Duo states. Heero looks at Duo and nods.

"I'm glad you found me when you did or…well you know," Duo says chuckling. Heero only frowns and glares softly at him.

"I will kill anyone who tries to touch you. You're mine," Heero growls. Duo feels his heart jump at those words, but knowing that it was too early to say anything he just smiles and kisses Heero's lips lightly.

"You don't hear me complaining," Duo states. Heero chuckles and runs his hands through Duo's hair. That's when Duo realizes that his hair was still out of its elastic. He groans and buries his face in Heero chest. Heero grunt a questioning noise.

"My hair is going to be a bitch to brush," Duo whines. Heero smiles.

"I'll help you," Heero says softly. Duo looks up at him and grins.

"Thanks bud," Duo says with a wink.

"Now lets have a 20 minute power nap and do it again," Duo says causing Heero to laugh.

**Elephant (Requested by Cho-Chan09)**

Duo could only stare at the elephant in Quatre's yard, not knowing how to react to it. Heero gently pulls Duo's hand trying to urge him on towards the house. Duo shakes his head and follows after Heero.

"Only Quatre would actually get his son an elephant for his birthday," Duo deadpans.

**Elfin (Requested by ShenLong1) (this is inspired by Lord of the Rings, Duo=Legalos, Heero=Aragorn, and Relena=Arwen) **

"You realize that Relena would have my head if she knew that I was doing this with you," Duo states. Heero could only smirk at the elfin man. This man that Heero had known a many a year and now they both had become lovers. He only saw Relena has a dear friend, a little sister, not a lover. He knew that the man in front of him was for him and he would never give him up. Legalos believed in him, about him winning this war, becoming king and he would be damned if he didn't show his appreciation by making this man, no this elf a king alongside him. An heir could be damned!

Heero was shook from his thoughts by Duo who was smirking at him.

"You my love are not suppose to be thinking that hard while inside me," Duo states and shows him by clenching around Heero's length that was buried to the hilt inside him. Heero moaned softly and gave his lover a soft kiss.

"Just thinking of what you deserve for putting up with me," Heero states causing Duo to open his mouth to reply but can only moan as Heero thrusts up into his body. Duo shakes his head and keeps this conversation for later when his lover didn't have his cock hitting him in just the right spot.

**Edge (Requested by ShenLong1) **

Heero had to force himself not to draw his gun from its holster when his office down banged open. He immediately looked at the door to see Quatre panting and looking worried. Heero furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" Heero asks.

"Its Duo, he on the roof about to jump off," Quatre says almost yelling. Heero jumps from his chair and bolts down the hall to the emergency stairs, taking three at a time as fast as he can. Heero pushes the door open causing it to slam into the wall causing a dent in it. Heero almost froze in shock to see Duo so close to the edge of the building.

Duo turns to see who entered and just gives a small wave. Heero had to hold back a yell of frustration at the sheepish look Duo gave him. Heero stalked towards Duo anger evident in his gaze. Duo winced knowing he was in for it. So he put a foot off the edge, Heero froze.

"What are you doing?" Heero growled. Duo bites his lip.

"I can't take it anymore," Duo whispers. Heero gives him a questioning look.

"Can't take what anymore?" Heero questions. Duo clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes close which gives Heero a chance to move a bit closer before Duo re-opens his eyes. Duo casts his eyes on Heero a shimmer of pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I can't take being alone anymore! Everyone has some to go home to! To actually be there with them when they wake up from the nightmares or to just watch movies until they fall asleep on each other!" Duo explains desperately. Heero frowns.

"Duo I don't have that either," Heero states softly. Duo looks at him confused.

"You have Relena," is Duo's answer. Heero shakes his head and makes a steady walk towards his best friend. Duo allows Heero to pull him off from the edge and into his arms. Duo searches Heero's eyes trying to figure out what Heero is talking about.

"I don't see Relena as a lover…To be honest I thought we were forming something. We've done those things you mentioned. I just didn't know we had to have a word to say what we are but if that's what you want I would gladly become that," Heero states. Duo stares at Heero in shock for a minute as his mind races to find those memories and prove that Heero was correct.

When Duo realizes that it's true he wraps his arms around Heero and clings to the strong frame. Heero immediately tightens his hold on the slim body.

"M'sorry, so so sorry," Duo mummers against Heero's neck. Heero chuckles softly.

"Just don't do this again you gave me a heart attack when Quatre came running into the office saying you were going to jump off the building," Heero states. Duo could feel the blood creep up into his face and knew that he was blushing.

"Sorry wasn't really thinking about it," Duo mumbles. Heero shakes his head and looks at Duo when he pulls away from his neck. Heero couldn't help but stare at Duo's face where the light blush was sitting and his hair wind blow. So no one could blame Heero for leaning down and kissing Duo's pink lips until they turned red.

**Extra (Requested by ShenLong1)**

"Hurry Heero," Duo groans. Heero pulls open the drawer and grabs the lube bottle only to realize that it was empty. He looks at Duo.

"Were out of lube," was the most daunting thing that could have come from Heero's mouth to Duo. Duo opens his eyes and stares. He closes his eyes and tries to think of anywhere they may have some but knew that they had used it all up and the order they had put in wouldn't be here until the next day. Duo get determined when he feels his erection strain. He hops up from the bed and pulls pants on not even bothering to fix his hair as he walks out of their bedroom door.

Heero watches as Duo knocks on Mira's door and can't help but feel disbelief flood through him. Immediately the loud music that was coming from her room stops and her door opens. She looks at her dad's rumpled appearance and sighs.

"What do you need?" Mira asks. Duo grins sheepishly to which case Mira rolls her eyes. She closes the door and rustling is heard from the other side before the door is opened again. She puts a tube of lube into his hand and glares.

"This is my last extra bottle. Just because I sell sex stuff doesn't mean you can keep asking me for it. Now please go and let father screw your brains out so I can go back to pretending not to listen to you with my blaring music. Oh and by the way I recommend trying setting 6 on that toy you got that you haven't told father about," Mira says and slams the door shut. Her music is immediately turned back on and Duo makes his way back to his room.

Heero just stands there staring at his daughter's door in shock. He finally turns to look at Duo who was on the bed fingering himself to prep for Heero. Heero shakes his head and closes the door.

"Don't worry I had the same reaction when she told me she was selling it too," Duo states. Heero shivers in disgust.

"I'm going to pretend this night never happened so we are just going to say we didn't ask our daughter for lube," Heero states as he climbs back onto the bed. Once they finished screwing each other into the mattress Heero chuckles in Duo's ear.

"Don't think I didn't forget about the toy Mira mentioned," Is all that Heero says before he falls asleep to the sound of Duo saying "damn!"

**Eggs (continuation of Dragons)**

Duo nuzzles his snout against one of his many eggs and recovers it back up with some hay. Heero walks over and nuzzles his mate's snout with his own. They both sit down next to the eggs cuddled against each other.

"I didn't realize we would have so many eggs," Heero states. Heero watches as Duo gives a frown.

"Some of them won't hatch and some will hatch and die moments after they do. I'm not sure how many we'll have. I was in a group of 12 eggs and I was the only one that survived. We have 12 and I'm afraid so many are going to die," Duo states sadly. Heero frowns at the reveal of information. Heero didn't know about this especially since he was birthed not hatched. His kind were born and then on their own for the rest of their life.

"Even if they all die we can just try again love," Heero says soothingly. Duo smiles and nuzzles Heero's snout.

"Thanks love…want to try making eggs again?" Duo asks using his tail to slide back and forth over the patch of skin covering his lover's erection. Heero can only growl and tackle his lover to the floor to rut him until he couldn't think about how many eggs would live or die.


	6. F's

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :D It took way less time for me to get this out! I had fun writing this even though towards the end it started to ware on me…I had over 20 promts for F's. You all killed my creativity! I think this is my longest chapter yet for this! But I hope you enjoy this new one!**

**Reviews: Thank you dkAdeena, ShenLong1, Poeta Senza Faccia, sasukehater212, and cho-chan09 for reviewing! **

**F's**

**Flip (Requested by dkAdeena) **

"Dad watch!" Mira, 12 at the moment, yelled from her spot on the diving board in their backyard. Duo turns his head and can only watch in anticipation and dread as his daughter jumped off the diving board and made a flip into the pool. He waited until she surfaced to grin and give her a thumbs up.

He released a deep breath. He was still trying to get use to Mira doing gymnastics and she did it every other hour. He could feel his stress levels rising every time. He could only thank god that Heero helped her with gymnastics.

**Flop (Requested by dkAdeena)**

Heero groans in relief as he flops down onto the bed he shared with Duo. Duo pokes his head into their room and gives a concerned look at his lover. Duo walks into the room and sits on the bed and gently strokes Heero's hair. He runs his hand down Heero's neck and back feeling the tense and knotted muscles. He frowns and moves to straddle his lover's lower back and starts to rub the tension from Heero's muscles.

Heero immediately groaned into the pillow as he felt Duo's magic hands rub the knots and sore muscles from his back. Duo smiled and started to push a bit harder on the more prominent knots causing Heero to gasp and moan. Duo bites his lip to hold back a moan as Heero's voice sent blood rushing south stirring his cock. He deftly ignored it and continued to work on his lover's back.

"What happened today?" Duo asked softly. Heero groaned and clenched the sheets tightly. Heero then moves his head to the side so Duo could hear him.

"Rookies…I had to train rookies today. Some of them have no idea what they're doing! Only a few knew how to hold a gun correctly, they didn't know how to file paperwork or complete it, and they didn't know how to address someone or ask for help! It was even worse when Wufei came down to help only to have someone call his a chink!" Heero growled. Duo's eyes were wide and had to hold back laughter at the sheer stupidity of that generation. Duo could tell Heero wasn't done.

"And then what?" Duo prodded. Heero sighs.

"Then Une came down to see what had caused Wufei to yell so loud that they could hear it on the top floor of the Preventers office. When we told her what happened and how they were progressing she ignored the situation about how they were for Preventers since that was what I was helping with. She turned to the man that called Wufei a chink and asked what his problem was. He said he "didn't want to take orders from a dirty, rotten chink Gundam Fucker". He was immediately escorted out of the building," Heero stated.

"She then asked if there was anyone else that thought that. Thankfully no one did and the training got better. Along with training them I had to fix almost all of their paperwork, and check their guns for any ammo. I'm tired," Heero finished. Duo smiles and moves his hands so he can lie across Heero's back wrapping his arms around his lover's hard, muscular body. Heero turns, moving Duo off his back and pulling him into the tight enclosure of his embrace. Duo sighs and snuggles up to his lover. Then he and Heero fall asleep listening to each other's even breathing.

**Flap (Requested by dkAdeena)**

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus!" Mira yelled and turned her body completely around to avoid seeing her parents on the couch fucking each other. When she noticed that Kino hadn't stopped looking she punched his shoulder and turns him around.

Duo coughed trying to hold his snickers back from his daughter as he slid off of Heero's lap. Heero immediately buttoned up the front of his pajama pants when he tucked his raging erection back in. Heero cleared his throat and that is when Mira knows everything is fine (He had done that enough times in her childhood to know). She turns around and peeked her eyes out from behind her hands to check. She brought them down when she was certain and glared at her parents.

"What is the world are you doing!? On the couch, why not your bed!?"Mira raved. Duo gave her what she wanted and gave her a sad look. Kino looked at Heero and shrugged. This had not been the first time this had happened. Kino moved forward and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder to stop her mid-rant at her dad. He grinned and she rolled her eyes. She then pulled Kino with her to the kitchen.

"I still think you should have done it in your room!" Mira called out. Duo laughed.

"We gotta do something to spice up our love life! Unless you're still selling-" Duo replied but is cut off by her aggravated reply.

"To much information! Plus I told you we were coming back later to spend Thanksgiving with you guys!" She yelled back. Before Duo could give some response he heard the back door open and the sound of paws hitting the floor.

"Shini!" Mira squealed. Duo rolled his eyes and then turned to look back at his lover to smirk. He then mouthed "We'll finish this later".

"Quick giving each-other sexy looks and saying you'll finish this later!" Mira yelled. Duo glared at her through the wall.

"Stop glaring at me dad!" She yelled out again. Duo huffed in frustration.

"Where the hell did she learn to do that?" Duo growled.

"From father!" she called out. Duo glared at Heero while Heero just stood and walked up the stairs to change clothing only to stop when he heard a wolf whistle. He turned and raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"You're ass flap is open," Duo said smirking and walking into the kitchen. Heero immediately feels for it and could feel the blood rushing to his face when he realized that his lover was right. He practically ran up the stairs to their room to change clothes.

**Friends (Requested by ShenLong1)**

To say that Duo was nervous was an understatement. He was waiting for Heero, his best friend for his 18 years of life, at his locker. He was finally going to tell Heero that he was in love with him. Duo thought that he saw signs of Heero liking him back and knew he had to try. So he stood there waiting until he heard giggling from down the hall. He looked only to freeze.

Heero was walking down the hall…with Relena…holding hands. Every single bit of hope he had died and felt his heart break into tiny pieces. He looked away quickly knowing that Heero didn't see him and blinked back the tears. When he knew that he was in control of his emotions he looked up only to see Heero in front of him. Duo immediately grinned at him. Heero gave him a small smile back.

Duo then noticed that Relena was still there and giving him an icy glare. Duo gave her a tight smile. He knew then that he would have to distance himself off from Heero just a bit.

"Yo Heero I gotta go. I totally forgot I was supposed to do some charity over at the orphanage today so I can't come over. Sorry man," Duo stated sadly. Duo watched Heero's hand freeze for a split second, something no one would have noticed if they hadn't been friends with him for years, and felt a heart wrenching pain knowing that he caused that. Heero turned to look at him and nodded. Duo grinned and waved goodbye and bolted out of the school.

From then on Duo made up excuses to stay away from Heero. It killed him every time he had to see his best friends face fall but he knew that he couldn't take seeing him and Relena together. That was until Heero showed up at his house with a determined look on his face. Duo immediately let Heero in knowing that he was going to have to explain. Before he could suggest sitting at the couch he was against the wall and trapped between Heero's arms. Duo looked into Heero's eyes waiting.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Heero asked. Duo bites his lip.

"Because I had too," Duo stated vaguely. Heero scowled at him.

"Give me a real answer!" Heero snarled and slammed his fist against the wall. Duo looked down.

"I didn't want to see you with Relena," Duo muttered. There was silence, enough that Duo looked up to see Heero looking at him with a confused look.

"Why? Why would that bother you so much?" Heero asked. Duo bit his lip and shook his head. Duo heard Heero growl again.

"Fucking answer me damn it!" Heero yelled in frustration.

"Because I love you," Duo says and immediately covers his mouth with his hand. Duo couldn't look at Heero anymore and when Heero didn't answer he realized how intense this situation was. Duo placed his other hand on top of the other and slowly slid down the wall knowing he had just ruined his greatest friendship. Before he made it to the floor he is grabbed around the waist and yanked into a fierce hug.

"Don't, Don't do that Duo. God don't do that to me ever again. I thought you were mad at me, I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore," Heero said shakily. Duo slowly wrapped his arms around Heero and then clung to him desperately. Duo shook his head.

"Never, I swear it," Duo whispered.

"I love you too Duo. I was never with Relena. She is my distant cousin and it seems she was supposed to find someone to marry and I was just distant enough that she could with me," Heero said but hurriedly continued when he saw Duo's panicked face, "but I said no. I told her I was in love with someone and I guess she knew who when she saw you standing there."

Duo smiled at Heero and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to have to beat up a little girl for you," Duo teased. Heero laughed and then leaned down a touch to lace his lips with Duo's. Duo immediately kissed his back knowing that his dream and wish came true. Heero then pulled away breathless.

"Happily ever after?" Heero whispered softly. Duo smirked.

"Hell yes," Duo said sealing the ending with a kiss.

**Faith (Requested by ShenLong1) **

"What the hell do you mean you lost communication!?" Duo yelled angrily at the vid-phone. Commander Une sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We lost communication this morning. We didn't know until they never called in for an update on the situation. I've already sent in a backup team to see what happened," Une stated and held up a hand to stop Duo from ranting, "Wufei is the leader of the extraction team but I cannot have a civilian going in on a dangerous mission to rescue their other half. If I did I would have a mess on my hands. You are going to wait until I call you back that Heero is safe before you do anything rash, Une out."

Duo slammed the phone back on the receiver trying to hold back his anger. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. He was scared beyond terrified at the aspect of Heero being dead. He had a lot of faith in his husband but he still couldn't get that feeling out of his system. He immediately wiped away his tears when he heard a soft footsteps coming toward him. He turned to see Mira all dressed up in her miniature Preventer's uniform looking fairly fierce with black stripes across her cheeks and her BB gun in her right hand.

"Let's go get papa," Mira said defiantly. Duo sighed and beckoned her over (but not before getting a photo) to sit her on his lap.

"Mira I know you want to save papa believe me I want to too. We can't though. I don't even know where he is or what his mission was. All I can do is sit here, take care of you and pray to whatever god there is to bring our Heero back," Duo stated. Mira pouted and looked ready to give a rebuttal when she realized that her dad was right. Mira groaned and hoped off of her dads lap. She turned to look at her dad and gave him a little smile.

"Well can we at least have pizza since dad isn't here?" Mira asked. Duo laughed and got up to walk with Mira into the kitchen to make pizza.

Duo hadn't had a call from Une in three days since the first phone call. So he was surprised to hear the phone ring just as his front door opened slightly. He ignored the phone and went to the front door to see who had opened it. He opened the door and gasped when he realized that it was Heero. His lover looked a little worse for ware but he was alive damn it!

Heero had a small cut on his forehead, his uniform was in tatters, his skin was littered with bruises and cuts, and Duo noticed Heero not moving his left arm. Duo immediately went forward and pulled Heero into a hug being careful of his wounds. Duo held back his tears of relief knowing that he needed to help Heero inside to see his daughter and to answer the damn phone to let Une know Heero was here.

**Frog (Requested by ShenLong1)**

"What. The. Hell," Duo deadpanned. He had just been visiting the garden in his parent's backyard when a frog came up to him and actually _talked_. A frog…_**talked**_. To say he was surprised was an understatement and he had no idea what to do.

"I'm going to say you've never seen a talking frog before. Don't worry were not common," the frog said sarcastically. Duo narrowed his eyes at the frog, a male from the voice.

"Watch it frogger I can make you into my next dinner," Duo threatened. The frog just gave him a bored look.

"Right because I haven't heard that one before," the frog said rolling his eyes. Duo frowns and stands planning on leaving this nasty little frog here.

"Wait, don't leave!" the frog exclaimed. Duo paused and turned to look down at the frog with an eyebrow raised. Duo knew that if frogs could frown that one would be.

"I apologize for being rude. I do not mean anything by it. I just want this curse broken," the frog explained. Duo's eyes immediately widened at the aspect of something fun so he quickly sat by the frog again. The frog just gave him a blank look as if trying to understand him. Duo just grinned at him.

"So can I have your name before I divulge any information?" the frog asked. Duo nodded.

"Duo Maxwell, nice to meet ya," Duo stated.

"My name is Heero Yuy," the frog stated. Duo nodded trying to see if he recognized the name but then he didn't look at the news much or read the paper. He assumed the frog was expecting something but was genuinely surprised when Duo didn't react to his name. Seemed princes were not as common as he thought they were.

"So gonna tell me how this happened?" Duo said motioning to the frog's body. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I was supposed to marry this horrible girl, only recognized as a woman because she can rule. She wanted to marry me and I declined. I'm not one for the ladies I tend to swing the other way. When I told her she of course didn't believe me until I made her understand," Heero stated.

"What the hell did you do to make her understand?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him.

"She caught me fucking a man," Heero stated bluntly. Duo blinked and nodded waving his hand for Heero to continue.

"When she realized that she couldn't have me she wanted me gone. Well she is to "classy" for murder but of course she found this old woman who casts spells. I didn't believe her. This spell though was just supposed to make me fall for her you see but since the old woman knew who I was and that I hadn't done anything wrong she wanted to try to help.

So when Relena, the girl, said the spell it turned me into a frog. I ran for it and got out of the castle. The old woman found me and explained how to break my curse. I have to find someone who doesn't care I'm a prince, can deal with my life, who really loves me, and is willing to kiss me in this form," Heero finished.

"Great story," Duo stated. Heero just rolls his eyes at his new friend's antics. Duo quickly picks Heero up and stares at him.

"I think I'm going to try," Duo says. He then leans forward and kisses Heero on his lips or what Duo thought were his lips. Before Duo can pull away he feels the slippery skin of the frog change into something soft and flesh like under his lips. He goes to pull away but is grabbed by the head and pulled up to be kissed fiercely. Duo, when he can finally pull away, pulls back and looks at where Heero was. There in his place is a man, an extremely gorgeous man that looked very familiar to him.

That was when Duo remembered. He had spent the summer of his 17th year by the Yuy castle. There he met Heero and fell in love but when he left he thought he wouldn't see him again. Duo swallowed nervously.

"Do you remember me?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"So what now?" Duo asked. Heero laughed.

"I guess you come back with me to the castle," Heero stated. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"If I do you gotta realize that it won't be for a couple of years and the fact that you can stick your regulations, politics, and stuffy clothing up your ass because it is not for me," Duo said defiantly. Heero just blinked in surprise and then smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Heero said with a smirk still on his face.

**Forest (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia) **

Duo had to hold back his chuckle of irony. He had completed a mission; destroy the supply transport for OZ troops. When he was escaping he got shoot multiple times in the chest, shoulder, and legs making it extremely difficult for him to run. To make sure he didn't get captured he ran into the forest close by trying to make as much ground towards the safe house.

He had lost the OZ troops a couple miles back but he couldn't move anymore. His blood loss had finally caught up to him so he was weak and his vision blurry that and the pain from his wounds were finally crashing down around him. The irony was that the safe house was in sight. It was only a half a mile away from him!

Duo tries to stand up again from his position against a tree only to fall back down and clutching at his wounds. He couldn't believe that he was going to die here and that was his last thought before his vision faded to black.

He slowly woke up to various beeping noises so he knew he had to be in the hospital. That and when he opened his eyes he was almost blinded by the white walls. He felt a weight on his arms when he moved so he turned to look. There was Heero sitting in a chair holding onto his hand in a gentle but firm hold. Duo shifted a bit to get a better look only to have Heero slowly look at him. That was when Duo noticed the red rings around Heero's eyes. Heero noticed immediately what Duo's eyes went to.

"The doctors almost lost you a couple times from the blood loss. You kept losing so much blood during the surgery…they said you're lucky to be alive right now," Heero stated. Duo allowed that information to sink in and he would deal with it later but at the moment he was more worried about Heero. Duo slowly reached a hand out to stroke Heero's cheek only to have Heero lean into the touch. Duo watched as Heero closed his eyes trying to fight off the moisture forming behind them. Heero placed his hand on Duo's to move Duo's hand to his lips to kiss the palm.

"I almost lost you love," Heero whispered. Duo took that moment to really see what happened to his lover. Heero was wearier than anything along with being exhausted.

Duo was still trying to get used to seeing Heero as lover. They had started as a purely physical relationship but it progressed into something more as time went on and they decided to have one even when this war was going on.

"Almost, I'm still here Heero," Duo said smiling wide. Heero gives him a soft smile back and kisses Duo's palm again relishing in the feel of his lover's skin.

**Fire (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

Duo sighed with happiness as he settled back against Heero's chest. Mira had left to stay at a friend's house so it left him alone with Heero.

One of Duo's favorite things to do is sit with Heero by the fireplace. The warmth from it and Heero's body kept him cozy. That and usually he and Heero would indulge themselves right in front of the fire. That is until they forget that Mira comes home in the morning and catches them laying there naked on the couch.

**Fun (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

Mira could only smile and watch as her dad raced by holding a water balloon and soaking wet. Her gaze then went to all her friends, except for a couple, chasing after her father, squirt guns and water balloons in their hands. Mira then looked at her father. He was watching dad with a small smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes. In that moment she knew that she wanted a love like that, a love that her parents had.

**Force (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)**

"May the-," Heero, Jedi apprentice, states but is interrupted by an agitated huff.

"I swear to god don't say the force," Duo growls. Duo was also an apprentice but was the apprentice of Heero's master's friend. Heero gives Duo a confused look.

"Why?" Heero questioned. His master had told him he needed to ask more questions and voice his opinions more since all he did was obey.

"That is the most annoying thing to hear. Every day I hear the same word over and over again. We are in the privacy of our home. I DO NOT want to hear that word here," Duo growled. Heero gave him a blank stare and then turned to his master who was just watching with an amused smile on his face.

"I told you he was going to help you voice your opinion more," Heero's master stated. Heero just gives his master a deadpan look and returns his sight on Duo who was still ranting about the force. Heero just smiled and listened closely to his fellow Jedi.

**Flip Flop (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia) **

"Heero why don't you wear flip flops?" Duo asked. Heero was silent for a moment.

"I believe them to be inadequate," Heero said. Duo thought about what Heero said for a minute before reaching over and smacking Heero in the head. Heero turned towards him with a half-hearted glare on his face.

"That's just the smart way of saying you hate flip flops!" Duo replied. Heero just grinned and reached over to silence the rant he knew was coming.

**Freeze (Requested by Poeta Senza Faccia)(continuation of Air Conditioner) **

"I swear to god you all want me to freeze to death!" Duo yells from his spot on the couch, his body covered in three comforters. Heero and Mira just look at him with amused grins.

"But dad it's only 70 degrees in here," Mira states. Duo just glares and hides his head under the covers, hoping to keep his body heat.

**Fingered in Public (Requested by sasukehater212)**

"I can't believe you made me do this Heero!" Duo hissed. Heero just smirked. Since Heero was in Preventers and Duo wasn't he could get away with this. Heero was demanded to go to a party for Relena, which was a disguise for him to go with her. Heero was already in a relationship with Duo but they weren't public. So since Duo didn't want their relationship in the open Heero suggested that he disguise himself as a woman. Duo took this as a challenge never realizing how difficult it would be.

Duo was wearing a short violet dress with black flower petals swaying down the fabric which cut up along the sides of his legs. The dress was also short sleeved which made him have a violet shawl to go around his shoulders and arms to hide some of the muscle definition. Duo then tried to find the smallest heel possible which was a one inch black sandal that tied up his leg to his calf.

He enlisted the help of Sally Po to help with his hair and makeup. Sally had pinned his hair up into a high ponytail, straightened it to give it a look of silk and made his bangs sway to the left of his face. His makeup was a deep violet with black in the crease along with a plum eyeliner and black mascara. His lips were painted a fire truck red that shined thanks to the clear lip gloss that was applied. Of course once Sally had finished she knew that she had to add things to his outfit.

First she gave him a bra to stuff to give him a B cup and made him wear a thong to hide his panty lines. She then clipped on violet dangling earrings with a light violet rose necklace. The look on Heero's face was enough to make Duo almost die of laughter.

Now though Heero couldn't keep his hands off of Duo, knowing what was on under them and about how ethereal he looked. Duo was not happy, not one bit. He did enjoy the look of utter disgruntlement on Relena's face when she realized that Heero wasn't alone. After she chatted with Duo and Heero she made sure to avoid them.

Heero pushed Duo back towards the corner of the wall and stayed next to Duo. Duo gave Heero a confused look. Heero just gave him a small smirk and then Duo knew. Duo could feel the hand going up his dress and pulling the string of the thong away to rub at his exposed entrance. Duo trembled and latched onto Heero's belt trying to steady himself. He then glared at his lover with hazy eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Duo growled. Heero just gave him a bigger smirk and rubbed harder. Duo held back a moan and clutched tighter to Heero. Then the finger and hand were gone and the sound of a tube being opened and squirted was heard. Duo snapped his gaze to Heero only to see a woman smiling at Heero. She moved her hands in a signing motion and Heero replied back. The woman left and then the finger was back sliding past the tight ring of muscle and into his wet cavern. Duo gasped sharply and bit his lip closing his eyes in a concentrated line.

Heero then shifted and pushed his finger deeper to reach that spongy bunch of muscles. When Heero found it Duo gripped Heero's belt harder trying not to moan and cry out. Heero knew that Duo's prostate was extremely sensitive and he could come in a few minutes with the stimulation alone. Duo also knew that this was what Heero had planned.

Soon enough though Heero stopped with the soft rubbing and started a hard rhythmic jab against Duo's prostate. In moments Duo came, to muffle his cry of completion he bit Heero's shoulder. While this happened Duo didn't notice Relena looking over and deciding to walk over to check on them. By this time Heero had Duo into his arms holding him tightly. Relena huffed in annoyance. Heero immediately sent a glare at Relena.

"Helen just got rid of the flu recently and she is still week. She didn't want to disappoint me by not coming so she didn't say anything. So I'll be making my leave with her," Heero stated. Relena gave a sad look but nodded.

Once in the car Duo straddled Heero's waist and kissed him passionately. Duo pulled back panting from the intensity and looked into Heero's eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to touch you back!? To damn hard! When we get home you are going to fuck me into the mattress so hard I won't be able to walk without a limp for a couple of day," Duo said as he sat back on his seat. Heero watched Duo and had to grip his hands not to reach out to pull Duo back to him. He knew that there would be no touching until they got home and he couldn't say that the teasing didn't please him.

**Freaky (Requested by sasukehater212)**

Duo still found it freaky that his daughter could lie on her stomach and lift her legs to touch her nose (along with the splits) and feel no pain in doing it.

**Fruit (Requested by sasukehater212)**

"Papa you can't even make the fruit in the fruit bowl what makes you think you can draw daddy?" Mira states blankly. Heero just gives his daughter a glare and continues to "try and draw daddy" so Duo can hang it on the fridge next to Mira's.

**Flagged (Requested by sasukehater212)**

Heero could only feel joy when he noticed on the calendar that his birthday was flagged. Every single day in the calendar, but Duo's, Mira's, and all their friends, had all been colored in with a red sharpie to show those important dates.

**Frizzy (Requested by sasukehater212) **

Duo growled at his reflection as he brushed through his frizzy bed-head hair as Heero walked in and kissed him passionately. Heero pulled back to smile at Duo.

"I love you so much but I can't help but love to see you in the morning with your messy hair. It makes being domestic so much better when I get these moments," Heero states. He then turns and walks out to go make breakfast. Duo can only smile at his reflection in the mirror and leave his brush there to finish it later.

**Fizzy (Requested by sasukehater212)**

"Dad why does is pop so fizzy?" Mira questions. Heero opens his mouth to say the real reason but is cut off by his lover.

"Because I put pop rocks in it to make it fizz in your mouth," Duo says seriously. Mira studies his face for a moment and then busts out laughing causing Duo to drop his serious face and laugh along with her. Heero just gives his lover and daughter blank stares and joins knowing that it was better to join then to sit there doing nothing.

**Fabulous (Requested by sasukehater212)**

"Fabulous darling! Just fabulous!" Nathan exclaimed. Duo just nodded and continued to pose for the camera while in reality it was for the handsome man with the piercing eyes and stylish brown hair behind the camera.

**Feather (Requested by cho-chan09)**

"Why is there a feather in your hair?" Duo asked. Mira stopped eating and looked at her dad. She sat her fork down and laced her hands together in front of her.

"It's supposedly what's in," Mira stated using her hands to make quotation marks," and I really don't feel like starting a new year with stupid rumors so I'm nipping it in the bud. Don't worry they'll be gone by next week. You have no idea how annoying it is to think I have a bird in my hair every time I move my hair."

**Flying (Requested by cho-chan09)**

Duo watched as Quatre and Trowa's adopted son jumped from the roof of his jungle gym yelling "I can fly."

Duo turned to look at Trowa with a raised eyebrow.

"You would think with you guys as his parents he would realize that jumping from somewhere high up does not count as flying," Duo stated.

**Fluttershy (Requested by cho-chan09)**

"Where the hell do they come up with these names!?" Duo exclaimed as Mira continued to watch My Little Pony. Heero could only chuckle and smirk at his lover's antics over a children's show.

**Fangs (Requested by cho-chan09)**

"I love your fangs," Duo whispered. Heero just raised an eyebrow at his mortal lover. Duo grins.

"They bring me pleasure every time you bite me of course I'm going to love them," Duo stated innocently. Heero growled and leaned over to bite down on his lover's neck drawing in some of Duo's rich, decadent blood. Duo leaned his head to the side to allow Heero greater access as he felt pleasure course through his veins. It was intense. A feeling of pleasure so intense it only took moments of Heero taking Duo's blood for both of them to come.

Feeling sated and happy Duo snuggled up closer to Heero. Heero wraps his arms around Duo and nuzzles Duo's cheek with his nose.

"Hopefully you love me more than my fangs," Heero stated. Duo chuckled.

"Of course love, always," Duo whispered back.


	7. G's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry it's taken me forever to get this out ^-^' but at least I got a My Dear Death chapter out? Well the next chapter of that series should be out in a little bit if I don't procrastinate. Also! I have a new story coming out :) and not one I have talked about. It's a retelling of Beauty and the Beast (except with Gundam Wing characters and the plot is different) and it should be out really soon! The first chapter is about done and then it gets sent to my beta :3Hopefully you guys like it! But enjoy this chapter and sorry there is no lemon scenes this time . Just couldn't do it right now. **

**Thanks to ShenLong1, and sasukehater212 for reviewing! **

**G's **

**God (Requested by ShenLong1)**

"What are you talking about Wufei!? Heero was here just 20 minutes ago! He was on his way to work there is no way he was hurt already!" Duo exclaimed. Duo could see the weariness in his friend's body and he knew that something bad had indeed happened.

"Maxwell…he was in a wreck. A car ran a red light and collided dead center into Heero's car. He's at the hospital and is in critical condition…they aren't sure he's going to make it," Wufei said his eyes showing all the pain he couldn't portray. Duo could feel the weight of Wufei's words come crashing down on top of him, but he knew what he had to do.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Duo said and hung up. He shrugged on his jacket while grabbing his car keys and bolted for his car. Duo couldn't believe that out of all the things that could happen and hurt his lover was a wreck. Duo gripped the steering wheel tightly and sped up. He arrived and quickly made his way to the front. Wufei was there to greet him.

"They haven't said anything yet since he's still in surgery," Wufei said before Duo could ask. Duo clenched his fists and followed Wufei to the waiting room. They sat and let the minutes pass by them. Duo couldn't help but plead with the God he wasn't sure existed. Duo had doubt, a great deal of lingering doubt. With his life as an orphan, all his loved ones dying was what fueled his doubt but then he gained new friends and a lover and that's what made him believe. So as he sat in that stark white waiting room he pleaded and prayed to God.

_Dear God, I know I'm not the most loyal person and that I don't talk to you as much as you would think but I'm asking you a favor. I know I haven't prayed to you and I know I've cursed your name many times but could you blame me? Sorry that's not what I'm trying to talk to you about. My favor for you is to save my lover. _

_I know, I know you don't want a man and a man together but then why would you have given us free will? But God I swear to you, ha, that I will always believe you are there if you just save him. Please! I don't have many good things in life but please don't take him away from me! I love him so much and I can't imagine life without him! _

_I'll pray to you every day if I have too if you just save him!_

"Maxwell!"

_Please God I beg of you! _

"MAXWELL!"

Duo jumped and looked over at Wufei and noticed his gaze on someone in front of him. He turned and was greeted by the sight of a doctor. Duo quickly gave his attention to the man.

"Kin of Heero Yuy?" the doctor asked. Duo nodded.

"Ah Mr. Maxwell I have some good news! It was very touch and go at the beginning but he should be fine. He had a punctured lung, his whole left leg was shattered along with his left arm and foot. He has a slight concussion and had some internal bleeding but we have him stable. Somehow he is awake and calling out for a Duo, I would assume that is you?" The doctor explained. Duo stood and nodded. The doctor smiled and quickly led Duo down the hall towards Heero's room. Duo smiled.

_Thank you so much for giving me something to continue to cherish with my whole heart. _

**Gorgeous (Requested by ShenLong1) **

"Just drop it Heero!" Duo yelled. Heero shook his head and followed his lover into the bathroom. It had been a tough couple of weeks. Duo had been severely injured during a mission and he had finally recovered except for some large bruises. Heero had said that Duo was gorgeous and Duo rapidly denied it. Heero came up behind Duo and turned him so he could see his reflection in the mirror. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist to keep him there and made sure his mouth was right beside his lover's ear.

"Do you know what I see?" Heero questioned. Duo frowned.

"A Beautifully handsome man and an ugly street rat," Duo spat bitterly. Heero gave a small grin.

"No that is not what I see. I see a man so gorgeous its almost painful to look at him, a man who has a huge heart that has no limit to who he cares for. You are devastatingly gorgeous love and no amount of telling me otherwise will convince me," Heero whispered. He then kissed his lover's cheek when he saw the small smile on his face and walked back into their room.

**Gagged (Requested by sasukehater212)**

"Chang told you he was going to do it and you know better than to test our dragon," Heero said smirking. Duo just glared at his lover and then his best friend who was watching with a smug grin. Duo tried to yell at him but all that came out was a muffled sound because of the gag in place.

"Gagging him has been my best idea yet," Wufei stated. Heero rolled his eyes.

"just realize when he gets free from those handcuffs that you're going to be gagged," Heero stated. Wufei's eyes widened and he quickly bolted from the room looking for a place to hide.

**Groped (Requested by sasukehater212) **

"Heero stop it!" Duo hissed quietly. Heero just gave his lover a smug smirk and quickly grabbed another quick grope of his lover's ass before anyone looked.

**Grass (requested by sasukehater212) **

"I am never going to these grass stains out of my jeans!"

"There is the wonder of stain remover Duo"

"What!? No! I was kidding!"

"Why?"

"I want to wear these and remember our time in the park where we fucked by the lake"

"…"

"God Heero that was only about 15 minutes ago and I can still feel my body vibrating from your thrusts"

".."

"I can't stop trembling love, you fucked me so good!"

"That's it! Get into the bathroom!"

"What! Why!?"

"Because we have to get clean and I can fuck you in there without making you dirty again"

"Oh…okay then! Hopefully I don't finish before you get there!"

"What! Duo!"

"Hurry up lover or you're going to miss out on the fun!"

"Damn it Duo!"

"Love you too!"

"Yeah, yeah just keep stripping and get into position"

"Do you want me to drop the soap?"

"Just shut up and get in the shower"

**Gnome (Prompted by my bestie) **

Heero could only stare at the gnome that was in his front lawn. He knows his lover must have put it there since it hadn't been there when he left for work. He almost picks it up to take inside when he noticed the other gnome just a couple inches away. Both gnomes where looking at each other and that's when he realizes that Duo had made them since they both looked like Heero and Duo. Heero just smiled and walked inside after pushing them closer to each other.

**Gynecologist (Prompted by my bestie)**

"Why couldn't you ask your aunt Relena to take you? Why does it have to be me and not your papa?" Duo whined. Mira just gives her dad a dead pan look.

"As much as I love aunt Relena I can barely stand her sometimes and papa would scare the doctor before I could even get my checkup," Mira stated. Duo groaned. Mira rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have to come in with me you big baby, you just have to be here for the copay and insurance," Mira stated. Duo just looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Fine it's not like your father didn't bribe me into coming anyway," Duo said grinning. Mira just shook her head at him.

"Can he do it when I'm not in the house please? I still remember the last time he bribed you," Mira stated. Duo flushed but continued to grin until he heard Mira's name called. As he followed her in he knew in his mind that his lover would be making it up to him for a couple of days.


	8. H's

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get this chapter out. I haven't been in the greatest writing mind right now but I'm hoping I'll get something out soon. Life is kickin me in the butt and telling me I need a reality check so I'm thinking that updates will be few but I'll still update when I can. Writing is my passion so I'll always be writing. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just like to take them away time to time and make them happy :)**

**Thanks to: sasukehater212, dkAdeena, Neko(guest), and ShenLong1. **

**Also thanks to my amazing beta ShenLong1 for putting up with my mistakes and even taking the time to review :) And shen I have no idea how I come up with some of these…my mind just goes there when I think of them :)**

**H's **

**Hat (requested by sasukehater212)**

Heero glanced at his lover when he heard the amused snort come from his lips. Duo was sitting in the other chair in the living room reading People's Magazine. Heero could see from the cover that it was about the new princess and prince of England. What Heero didn't understand was what Duo found so funny.

Duo glanced up from his magazine, catching Heero staring at him. Duo raised an eyebrow and showed his lover the page he was looking at.

Inside the magazine were multiple photos of people related to the prince and princess of England wearing the most hideous hats. Heero snorted in amusement and went back to reading his book.

**Hopscotch (requested by sasukehater212)**

Duo watched as his lover and daughter took turns jumping into the poorly made squares, laughing and smiling the whole time. He then dashed off to get his camera to capture this precious moment.

**Hotdog (requested by sasukehater212) **

Heero had to completely restrain himself from jumping across the table and ravaging his lover, who was slowly and deliberately putting the hotdog farther and farther into his mouth.

Heero knew that he was definitely going to make Duo regret this later.

**Handsome (requested by sasukehater212) **

All the women, and some men, in the Preventers' building barely ever agree on something, but the one thing that they do agree on is the fact that Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell are very handsome men.

**Horny (requested by dkAdeena)**

"I don't care if you're horny right now, Duo! You told me you didn't want to have kits right away and I won't give in!" Heero growled. Duo mewled in despair and laid on his long sleek back while he started to run his claws down his body trying to rid himself of his heat.

It took every ounce of Heero's will to keep himself from jumping his beautiful mate especially since the sweat running down his body was making his black scales shine in the light. Heero quickly left the cave and waited outside just to make sure no other male came into their home to rut with his mate.

**Hungry (Requested by dkAdeena)**

Mira calmly watched as her father quickly devoured his breakfast, making it seem like he had only taken one bite. She pushed her plate away from her and banged her head on the table repeatedly. Her papa caught her head before she could do it again and gave her a questioning look.

"I forever have that image stuck in my mind so I'm not hungry, but I now understand why you always scream so loud when father gives you head," Mira stated. Heero kept a straight face but the light dusting of pink across his cheeks gave him away. He turned away from his daughter and went back to cooking.

"Just eat your damn breakfast," Heero growled.

**Happy (Requested by dkAdeena)**

Duo had moments of happiness in his life, but soon they would be ripped away from him. Like Solo dying, the Maxwell church destroyed, and thinking that Heero was dead.

He and Heero had started a purely physical relationship, but it eventually transgressed into something more. It was hard to watch his lover go on to do missions on his own, but Duo stayed strong and eventually the war was finally over.

Then Heero joined Preventers and many times Duo's happiness was almost ripped from his life. He never voiced his displeasure with Heero working there since he knew that it was a part of his lover. But then Heero wouldn't be Duo's lover if he couldn't figure out what would bother him.

When confronted Duo relented and told Heero how he worried about his happiness when the only thing he had left was Heero. It was a surprise to Heero and it caused him to think about his next decision carefully.

In the next two weeks Heero had resigned from Preventers and went on a long term vacation with his lover.

**Hamburger (Requested by Neko (guest))**

Duo could only watch with envy in his eyes as Heero and their daughter ate a hamburger in front of him.

He glared and pouted when he looked down at his tray of food that the hospital had given him. It was some kind of soup since he wasn't allowed to eat solid foods, thanks to his little mishap.

He had been undercover and got shot in his midsection, down by his intestines. He glared harder at his food and then looked at his lover. Heero smiled and that was when Duo knew that Heero would make it up to him when he was healed.

**Hippopotamus (requested by dkAdeena & Neko(guest)) **

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_

"Who in the hell would want a hippo for Christmas!? That doesn't make any sense! Do children not know that hippo's kill more people than sharks do in a year?!" Duo exclaimed. Heero gave his lover a blank look and then looked back at their four year old daughter who just continued to try to sing along with the song.

He smiled and just listened to his lover's rant and his daughter's singing, knowing that he was indeed a lucky man.

**Hollywood (Requested by Neko(guest))**

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HEERO YUY!"

Duo groaned and stuffed more cotton balls into his ears to try and tone down the high pitched screaming. He should be use to it by now since he was supposed to keep tabs on celebrities. This new actor though had moved up since he starred in a new movie that was extremely popular with teenage girls.

So his boss had decided to give him the task of keeping tabs on this Yuy fella.

So here he was taking pictures of Heero Yuy at the premier of his new movie. So far though he hadn't gotten anything juicy that his boss would want: no secret lover, no horrible secret, a disastrous house, and not even a day when he didn't look good!

It was driving Duo insane! Sure, most of the staff at his work knew he was gay, but then saying there weren't gay people in Hollywood was like saying there aren't fish in the sea.

Duo shook his head of those thoughts and got back to work only to find a steely blue gaze locked on him. He froze and looked right into the gaze. Then Heero smirked, winked at him and walked into the theater.

Duo could only gape at the gorgeous actor but only a couple words were going through his head.

HEERO YUY'S GAY!?

**Honor (Requested by Neko(guest)) **

"Jiao you know that was not honorable! You know better!" Wufei exclaimed at his daughter. Jiao, Wufei and Treize's 16 year old daughter (who looked almost exactly like Wufei except that she had gray blue eyes), had stayed quiet on the ride home from school. She was letting her baba get it out, but her patience was wearing thin.

"There was no reason that you had to slam that boy's head into the wall or kick him in his privates! Then you had to go and kick his leg so hard that you sprained his ankle! What in the world possessed you to do something like that!?" Wufei yelled. That was when Jiao had had enough, she stood and looked right into her father's gaze just as he other father Treize came out to see what was wrong.

"Did you even ask why I did it!? No! All you did was immediately agree with the principle and Jeremy! All you did was react to something you weren't even there for! You and dad know that the principle and everyone in that school hates me because I have two dads, especially since one was a Gundam pilot!" Jiao exclaimed. Wufei narrowed his eyes at his daughter and then raised his hand only to bring it swiftly across her cheek. Jiao kept her head turned but allowed her hair to fall over her eyes. She clutched her fists and held back the tears.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me Jiao! I am your father and you will respect me!" Wufei growled. Jiao then walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door softly. Treize sighed and walked over to his lover to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

"Did you ask why she did it?" Treize asked softly. Wufei sighed and shook his head.

"That's not like you, love," Treize said. Wufei groaned.

"They expelled her before I could even get there to work everything out. She was trying to explain but we didn't listen to her. Oh god, Treize I hit her!" Wufei whispered. Treize tightened his arms around his lover and dragged him to the kitchen to help make dinner.

After a couple of hours Wufei went upstairs to tell Jiao it was time for dinner and to apologize. When Wufei didn't get a response from knocking on the door he got worried. He opened it and saw that his daughter was gone. He quickly ran down the stairs just as the telephone rang. He could hear Treize answer it as he quickly made his way down the stairs. He rushed over to Treize.

"Jiao is gone!" Wufei hissed. Treize looked at his lover and shook his head.

"How long has she been over there?" Treize asked. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise.

"What did she tell you?" Treize asked. He quickly put the phone on speaker so Wufei could hear as well.

"You mean before or after I got her to stop crying?" Duo said irritatingly. Wufei covered his mouth to push back his cry.

"She told us everything and how her Baba wouldn't listen to her. Damn it Wufei you know her better than that! They only reason she beat that kid up was cuz he was talking shit!" Duo exclaimed. Treize raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Treize asked. Duo snorted.

"What didn't that fucker say!? He told Jiao that her father shouldn't be alive cuz he was a Gundam fucker and a chink. Then went on to say that she was corrupted because she has two dads and that all of them were gonna go to hell cuz they're sinners. Then he had the nerve to say that no one was ever gonna love her because of those facts.

I'm pretty sure you'd get her back in school but I wouldn't recommend that fucking place," Duo snarled. Wufei then sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"We'll be over there in a little bit, Duo," Treize stated. Duo chuckled.

"You better bring a present or something, you have no idea how long it took us to get that out of her. I mean damn, we had to get Mira to get her to calm down. And Wufei, she wanted me to tell you that when you hit her it didn't hurt and that the only thing that hurt was your misplaced trust in her," Duo said and then hung up. Wufei looked over at his lover with a sheepish grin.

"Would it be okay if we got her a new phone and a puppy?" Wufei asked. Treize just laughed and went to grab his keys.

**Heero (requested by ShenLong1)**

Duo knew this was the reason he never went to gay bars with his best friend: he always got stuck alone. He sighed and sipped at his water knowing that he was going to end up driving home. He lifted his gaze from his water and looked around for Quatre. What he didn't expect was the gaze of blue to be seated on him.

Duo blinked in surprise and took a good look at the man. He was gorgeous and from what he could tell was sculpted like a Greek god. He looked about 5'10, just about Duo's height. His hair was a chocolate brown that splayed out stylishly and his eyes were a piercing blue. His clothing was skin tight: a blue fitted T-shirt, brown leather pants that hugged his body sinfully, and brown boots that finished off the ensemble.

Duo blushed and looked away from the gaze. He hadn't dated in a while since his last relationship ended badly and it had been about a year since he had had relations with any male.

Duo peeked to see if the man was still there, but gave a disappointed huff when he realized the man had disappeared. Then he started when he saw the man was sitting across from him in his booth.

"Umm, hi?" Duo said. The man just smiled at him showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hello, why are you sitting here by yourself?" the man asked. Duo cocked his head to the side and stared at the man.

"My friend ran off somewhere in here," Duo stated. The man chuckled.

"Let me guess, a little blonde guy with blue eyes?" the man questioned. Duo narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed man.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Duo asked cautiously.

"He's sitting with my friend and I was rudely pushed away. I was told you were here and came to keep you company. I was surprised though that you were alone. You're beautiful and anyone would call me stupid if I didn't take advantage of this opportunity," the man said. Duo grinned and laughed.

"That's Quatre for ya! So my name is Duo, what's yours?" Duo asked. The man said Duo's name in a whisper and that alone almost made Duo want to come in his pants.

"Heero," he stated and very slowly laced his fingers with Duo's, not knowing that their lives were forever entwined.


	9. I's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just write stories about them to make my imagination happy and others as well :3 **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yeah I'm back…finally. It's been crazy. I got a job, a new dog, and my bestie just had her baby so yeah craziness. I'm hoping that my muse will work with me and allow Wufei's past to come to life in My Dear Death and to allow me to have Duo wear down on the beast :) **

**So a warning to my lovelies! I didn't do all the prompts! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! D: I had 20 and my muse wouldn't let me get more than five T.T but I made 3 of them decent length to hopefully appease you all. And the ones I chose other than one were the most requested! Hopefully I can do more the next time or just come back and finish them…(probably not gonna happen but you all can hope if ya want -.-')**

**But WARNING! Horrible language :DDD and sexy times so yeah not your cup of tea don't read it. **

**NEW: I love you guys seriously but I'm putting a limit on prompts only two per each person please. I had way to many prompts this time and it killed my creativity . So please only give me two or even one just please not a lot anymore cuz then I feel bad if they are short D: **

**Thanks to my awesome beta ShenLong! ~huggles~ **

**Also thank you to all my lovely reviews and all you new people :3 Enjoy! **

**I's **

**Igloo (requested by sasukehater212, cho-chan09, chibichocopaws) **

Alaska, the very last place that Duo had expected to be for a mission. He and Heero had been chase after a known murderer who of course got away before they could catch him. So now they were tailing him in the wilderness. He knew that it was going to be cold, but damnit not this cold!

The wind was whipping straight through his bulky, waterproof coat and the multiple layers of pants. He was freezing and shivering every other second.

He cast his gaze to his lover and noticed that Heero was keeping a steady pace, the wind seemingly not affecting him. Duo shivered again and moved closer to the body that was radiating heat.

Heero had already noticed that his lover was cold and was trying to see if there was anything to hole up in. Knowing that Duo would want some comfort he grabbed Duo's hand and laced their fingers together.

Heero was the first to notice the igloo a little way away from them. When Duo saw it his face lit up and knew that the prospect of getting out of the wind was good enough for him.

They quickened their pace a tad to reach their destination in a decent amount of time.

Duo was the first to enter and noticed that the igloo was almost completely empty, except for a rug that covered the whole inside of the igloo. Heero immediately followed, after Duo made it completely inside. Heero then opened his pack and searched for anything to start a fire with. He almost growled in frustration when he saw there wasn't anything. Thankfully he had a bunch of paper and a lighter, it wouldn't last long but it was better than nothing.

Duo then started searching through his own pack for food for him and Heero. When he finally located some provisions he sat them down next to him. Duo wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them briskly to get some heat back into his body.

Once Heero had finished making the fire he turned his attention to his lover and noticed the sad attempt at creating warmth. He scooted over and wrapped his arms around Duo, bringing him close to share his warmth. Duo immediately snuggled up to Heero's warm chest and sighed.

"I gotta admit this was not what I had in mind this weekend," Duo mumbled. Heero chuckled and gave a small nod in agreement.

What Duo hadn't realized was that his body was unconsciously moving into Heero's lap and moving slowly back and forth against him. Heero's body immediately noticed the age old rhythm and rocked back against the body on his lap. Heero then leaned down to nibble on Duo's neck and lap at the mark with his tongue.

"We could share the heat from our bodies to create more warmth," Heero whispered against Duo's neck. Duo shivered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Duo immediately turned in Heero's lap to lock his lips with his lover's. It didn't take long for Heero to lay Duo back onto the rug and kiss his way down Duo's jaw back to his neck.

When they both realized that they couldn't continue until their clothing came off it became a mad scramble for nudity. Duo was the first to finish undressing and took that time to watch his lover.

It had been many years since the war ended and since then they had been employed by Preventer. For the 8 years that they have been employed there it seemed that trouble had it out for them. The first 5 years both Heero and he were in and out of the hospital from dangerous missions leaving their bodies scattered with scars. When they realized that their bodies couldn't handle all that stress they lowered the amount of solo missions and upped the amount of team missions.

Duo watched with keen interest at the sculpted body that was shown to him and tried not to give a shaky sigh at the sight of all the scars, especially the ones that were so close to his lover's heart. Then his eyes drifted lower down past the washboard abs and to his lover's hard cock. The straining erection stood at attention and curved upward towards his lover's stomach. Duo could see a vein on the underside of the throbbing erection and licked his lips when he saw the pearl of liquid on the tip. He heard a chuckle then and glanced up to give his lover a hungry look.

Before Heero could react Duo had tackled him to the floor and sucked his cock into his hot mouth. Heero groaned and pulled the hair tie from Duo's hair to run his fingers through the long locks only to grip the base of Duo's skull.

Duo always loved this part. He loved the control and the sounds he could pull from the normally stoic man. He pulled back from Heero's cock to lick and suck at the tip, only to lower his head back and bob up and down on the erection moments later.

Heero's hips started to rise trying to thrust his cock further into Duo's mouth and he was panting, gasping to breathe with the pleasure coursing through his veins. When he felt himself coming close to the edge he lightly pulled on his lover's hair to warn him. Duo pulled back immediately and sat on his haunches licking his lips. Heero sat up and quickly kissed his lover with wild abandon all the while lowering him to the soft rug again. Heero then slowly made his way down Duo's body leaving a trail of fire burning through his lover.

As Heero did this he reached his hand out looking for the bottle of lube he had set out of his pack and squirting some into his hand. He slowly traced Duo's tight hole with his finger spreading the lube and carefully inserted one finger. Then he started to move his finger back and forth purposely avoiding that special spot. When he deemed Duo ready he inserted another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch his lover's entrance.

Duo was moaning continuously and almost screamed when Heero roughly jabbed his prostate with no warning.

"Heero! In! Now!" Duo roared. Heero smirked and ignored his lover's demand. He then slid a third finger in to make sure his lover was stretched enough. Heero knew that his lover's entrance wouldn't be to tight because of their sex life and loved to tease his lover preparing him. He knew though that he couldn't anymore when he got a glare.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted more into his hand to rub across his length generously. He then lined up to his lover's entrance and plunged into the tight channel. Duo's back arched and a loud moan left his lips at the painful pleasure of being stretched. Heero waited a moment before pulling back and thrusting back in slowly.

Duo growled and gripped Heero's buttocks and forced him to move faster. Heero finally gave into his lover and started to give ludicrously fast and hard thrusts. All Duo could do was close his eyes and try to breathe as Heero fucked him senseless.

Heero then lifted his lover's legs over his shoulders and knew he'd found the right angle when Duo cried out. He smirked and continued his hard thrusts while gripping his lover's hard length and fisting it.

Duo knew he was close and started thrusting his hips up and down to try and meet Heero's thrusts and with one final jab to his prostate he screamed. He could feel the warmth welling up inside him and spurting from the tip of his cock to spray his chest and Heero's hand.

Heero continued to thrust as Duo's sheath clenched around him and felt his orgasm flood through him, shooting his seed into his lover's body. He collapsed onto Duo after he let Duo's legs down and laid there trying to get his breath back.

Duo was doing the same thing but then smiled at Heero.

"So igloos…are now my favorite vacation place," Duo muttered.

**Incontinent (Requested by ShenLong) **

"Duo no! Stop it! I can't do it anymore!" Heero pleaded as he covered his cock from his lover's prying hands. Duo whined and flopped back onto the bed and pawed at his erection trying to bring himself off again.

Heero sighed in relief. He loved Duo but he couldn't have anymore sex!

It all started when Heero and Duo had to go on a mission to a research lab that had been discovered. It was previously OZ's but had been abandoned until some new gang found it. They were creating some new drug and they had to confiscate it and its creators.

Except everything went wrong; just as they got into the base Duo was struck with a dart with some unknown substance. They both were able to retrieve the drug and its creators and got back to base where Duo was rushed off to Sally. When Heero got to Duo his lover pounced him and tried to peel his clothing off. Sally thankfully wasn't bothered by it.

She then went on to explain that the drug was basically an extremely strong aphrodisiac, basically stating that Duo would be sexually incontinent for at least 24 hours as the drug worked through his system and to have "fun".

Heero had fun for the first couple of hours until he realized that his lover's erection never went down and that he basically required no recovery period. He tried to keep up but his body couldn't anymore. He felt horrible for turning his lover away, but he couldn't keep him satisfied.

Hopefully his lover wouldn't resent him too much in the morning.

**Ice (Requested by sasukehater212) **

"Hurry up Heero or we'll be late to Quatre's!" Duo yelled. Heero finally came down the stairs and watched as his lover left the house, following behind him only to hear Duo give a startled yelp.

Heero immediately looked to Duo and saw that his lover had slipped and fallen on ice. There was also a cute pout on his face which immediately had him laughing. Duo stood up and grumbled to himself and then threatened Heero not to tell the guys.

**Idiot (Requested by ShenLong, sasukehater212, cho-chan09) **

Duo always felt like an idiot around the guys, but then he always felt that he didn't deserve anything that he got except for the bad. So he tried not to let it bother him when he saw Wufei's annoyed gaze, Trowa's blank stare, Quatre's pitying eyes or even Heero's scornful gaze.

Sure, it's been some many years since the war ended, but it seemed that he couldn't do anything right that would have the guys proud of him. So when he was told he had a dangerous solo mission he basically jumped at the chance, knowing that even Une told him that there was a very low chance of survival.

Now Duo wasn't suicidal, but he knew that if he couldn't make the guys proud then what was the point? So he packed up his gear and left for it…without telling the guys.

The mission was very complicated. Duo would have to go undercover, get the trust of the gang leader, find the shipment they were selling, get proof, arrest the gang leader, and make it out alive in the end. So far multiple agents couldn't even get into the gang which is why Duo was perfect for this mission. So for 6 months he slowly inched his way into the gang never giving any indication that he was a Preventer.

Then finally he got in. He quickly went up the chain of command doing everything he could to get close to the boss. It only took him two months for that and then he was given a very important task of getting a shipment.

Duo was ready and knew that this mission was ending. He'd gotten all the proof he needed and headed back with the shipment. When he got there he knew that something was up. He walked into the main room and had to hold everything back to not cry out at the sight he saw. All tied up were the guys. They looked worse for wear, but they were alive.

Duo knew then that everything was done for. This mission was going to go to hell and Duo probably wasn't going to make it, but damn if the guys wouldn't! The boss was smirking down at them and lightly traced Heero's jaw with his finger. Heero just gave him his coldest glare which made the boss laugh.

"I don't think I'll kill this one, I'll enjoy breaking him in," the boss said. Duo watched Heero, knowing that only the tensing of muscles gave away his panic. Duo took a step forward then and all of his friends looked at him. Duo got all the same looks that made him feel stupid and Duo knew that it was done.

"Do you want me to get him ready and get rid of the others?" Duo suggested. The boss contemplated it for a moment and then shook his head in disagreement. He leered at Heero and smirked.

"I think I'll fuck him in front of his friends," the boss goaded. Duo froze and tried to think of some way out of this when he remembered his fail safe. He fingered the small detonator and pressed it, causing part of the building to blow up. It sent most of the gang flying and when they recovered they ran off to see what caused it.

Duo took the opportunity to dispose of the small number of gang members and then turned to the boss. Except the boss had grabbed Heero and held a gun to his head.

"You little traitor! If you come any closer I'll blow his fucking brains out!" the boss hissed. Duo aimed at the boss and waited.

"If you kill him you'll die, how about a bargain?" Duo suggested. The boss growled.

"You let them all go and you can have me," Duo stated.

"No!" Quatre yelled. Duo ignored him along with the looks from the rest of them. The boss looked ready to say no when Duo jumped in.

"Think about it…You get me, the little traitor, the one who blew part of your base up, and also killed some of your men. Do you really want to pass that up?" Duo said coyly. The boss glared and then nodded. Duo then slowly started to walk towards him and that was when Heero acted.

He quickly elbowed the man and stomped on his foot. When the boss released him he then punched him in the face knocking him out. Duo didn't say anything and quickly moved forward to secure the boss's hands. As Duo did that Heero quickly untied the rest of them and made their way out and back to Preventer.

When Duo got there he slammed the door to Une's office open with a growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Duo yelled. Une looked confused.

"When did you send the guys after me!? They all got captured and I had to blow my cover! They almost got killed!" Duo growled. Une's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know that they knew where you were. It will be dealt with -" Une started to say but was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter; I want a transfer, somewhere far from here. Hell, send me off Earth for all I care, but I don't want to see the guys at all!" Duo demanded. Une was shell shocked. She raised her hands in defense and nodded.

"All right you'll leave for L1 in two days," Une said. Duo then left to go to his apartment.

He was pissed. He'd finally had a mission that could prove his worth and the guys ruined it - and they still thought he was an idiot! He was fed up and sick of it. That night he planned on getting smashed, so he was surprised when a knock sounded on the door. He was tempted to let it go but it was consistent and he finally answered it only to try to slam the door closed. It was Heero.

Duo bared his teeth and growled.

"What the fuck do you want, Heero!?" Duo sneered.

"I wanted to know why you're leaving," Heero stated bluntly. Duo narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's a good thing it's none of your damn business. Now get the fuck away from my house and tell the others not to come either," he exclaimed. Heero frowned.

"What did we do that made you hate us so much?" Heero muttered.

"Probably because of the looks you all give me! You guys make me feel like an idiot and I'm sick of it! I took the mission because I could prove I wasn't an idiot and then you all ruined it! Now go the fuck away!" Duo yelled. Heero looked surprised.

"Duo, we don't think you're an idiot. I'm serious, no one does. The only reason we went after you was because we hadn't heard from you and when I found the mission you were on…I couldn't let you do it yourself, but it seemed we were too late," Heero stated. Duo was still somewhat mad and didn't want to talk anymore but it seemed that Heero wasn't going to let him.

"Come on were going to Quatre's and then you get to hear how we don't think you're an idiot," Heero said dragging Duo with him to Quatre's after he locked up.

**Ice Cream (Requested by sasukehater212, and Poeta Senza Faccia) **

"Are you kidding me?" Duo pouted. His ice cream had fallen from his cone when he wasn't paying attention and not only that, it got all over his chin. Heero looked at his lover, smirked and then leaned over to lick all the ice cream off his face.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later and just get another one," Heero whispered. Heero waited until Duo left to turn to his daughter who was just staring at him.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"What!?"

"I don't care if it's family time, I'm never going in public with you and dad ever again"

"…"

"Don't give me that look you perv."

"…"

"I'm not the one that just licked ice cream off my lover's face with children around him."

"Shit."

"My point exactly."

"…I'm getting your father."

"…"

"…"

"Pay up uncle Wufei."

"How the hell do you always know what's going to happen!?"

"I know how my parents act with their love life…and your daughter knows yours. We make bets with each other's parents for fun and we win every time. You should be happy all that money I've saved from beating you is going towards new laptops for us."

"…Just go back to eating your damn ice cream."

"Bye uncle Wufei."

"…"

"…"

"Pay up Mira."

"Damn it Jiao how did you know he was going to be here?"

"I'm his daughter, I know him well enough."

"True."

"…"

"…"

"Sleepover?"

"I'll be over at 8."


	10. J's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just take their characters for fun :)**

**Author's Note: Well I got this chapter done! Yay me! RL has been busy but I've gotten it out now. **

**And guys I'm really only taking one or two prompts from people. I'm not doing too many. So if you give me to many I'll just pick from the list. **

**Beta: ShenLong1 :) ~huggles~ for putting up with my stupid mistakes. **

**Enjoy this new chapter that is fixed and stuff :3 **

**J's **

**Jaundice (Poeta Senza Faccia) **

Duo knew that Heero resented the Perfect Soldier persona, that he hated the fact that he couldn't stop criminals from committing crimes while he worked through the red tape.

Duo knew that Heero hated that the only way to feel useful was to do fieldwork instead of being a techie like Duo, that he hated having to sleep with a gun under his pillow.

Duo also knew that Heero hated that Duo seemed to get along with everyone.

What Heero didn't know was that Duo loved Heero's Perfect Soldier persona, the scowl on his face when doing paperwork, that Duo had a feeling of jaundice that Heero could still do fieldwork.

What Heero didn't know was that Duo loved the extra protection of the gun under his pillow, that Duo wished he had an angry glare so people wouldn't bother him.

All the things that Heero hated, Duo loved; and all the things Duo hated, Heero loved.

**Jam (Poeta Senza Faccia) **

Mira sat at the kitchen table getting ready to eat breakfast when she realized how quiet it was. She looked up and noticed that her dad, Duo, was slowly licking away some jam from his spoon. She looked at her papa, Heero, and saw his eyes glazed over and his fists clenched. She looked down at her toast and to the jam sitting on it and quickly pushed it away. Both of her parents looked over at her surprised.

Mira stood and started to walk out the entry way, "I'm done! I'm never going to be able to eat anything in this house anymore!"

**Jewelry (NekoA)**

"Heero it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Duo exclaimed as he stared at the necklace his lover had just given him. He gently placed the necklace onto the coffee table and launched himself at his lover to show him his thanks, until they heard paws on a table and then nothing. Duo slowly pulled away to see Shini sitting there at the end of the table staring at them, his tail wagging. Duo looked at the coffee table and then groaned. Heero looked to see what his lover had spotted and came up empty.

Heero gave Duo a confused look, "What's wrong?"

Duo groaned again, "The necklace Heero, where's the necklace?"

It only took about 2 seconds for it to sink into his mind which caused him to sharply look at Shini who had a look of innocence on his face. Heero groaned.

"For the first time I'm glad I'm not gonna be here for a week," Heero muttered. Duo punched his shoulder and scowled at him.

"Yeah because you don't have to go through dog shit to get the necklace back!"

**Jealous (ShenLong1) **

Duo would admit that most of the time everyone believed that Heero would be the jealous type, but they were wrong. Duo was one of the most jealous people you could ever meet. He didn't even want women to talk to Heero without him there!

Heero knew about this tid-bit of information and found it deeply humorous, so humorous in fact that he purposely made Duo jealous. It was annoying and aggravating but Duo let it slide every time since he realized that was how Heero coped with Duo's jealousy.

It made for great entertainment until one night when one man just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Duo loves to dance and to surprise everyone else - so does Heero. After taking time to get Heero to open up he found that Heero was very adventurous.

Duo sat at their table watching Heero move and glide like he was the fast pulsating music of the club. It was a different club this time, dark and edgy along with new people, but also with stupid people.

So Duo watched as many people, men and women alike, came and danced with his lover. They only stayed for a few songs when they realized that Heero didn't want anything to do with them. That was when Duo noticed a man. He was different and seemed very arrogant of himself.

Duo watched through narrowed eyes as the man made his way towards his lover. The man immediately put his hands on his lover's waist, dragging him back against his body. Duo could see Heero's body tense up immediately. He knew his lover could handle himself, but he was the significant other and nobody messed with what was his.

Duo slowly stood from his lounging position and made his way down the dance floor towards his lover, his posture vibrating with the aura of a deadly predator.

Duo could see Heero telling the guy off but the man just wouldn't listen, instead trying to grope his lover's body. Just as the man's hand was about to land on Heero's ass Duo grabbed the hand in a bone-breaking grip. The man whimpered in pain and turned to stare into the eyes of Shinigami.

Duo growled, "Now, would you care to tell me what it is that you're doing to my lover?"

The man whimpered, "I'm sorry! Please, just let me go!"

Duo chuckled and punctuated his words very threateningly, "That wasn't what I asked. **What. Were. You. Doing. To. My. Lover**?"

The man looked close to tears, "I was trying to get him to like me! I saw him dancing and thought he was alone! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Duo's eyes hardened, "So you were going to do this to someone who didn't want anything to do with you?"

The man whimpered again knowing he had screwed himself.

Duo leaned next to the man's ear, hissing, "How about if I ever catch you doing this to another person I castrate you? And just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not watching, you fucking pervert!"

Duo released the man who quickly bolted out of the club. Duo turned to his lover who was giving him a small smile. Duo immediately pulled Heero into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Heero kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes I really do like your jealousy issues"

"You're such a brat, Heero"

**Joker (Poeta Senza Faccia) (Duo = Joker and Heero = Batman J = Alfred) (yes I did change their appearances get over it :P) **

Heero was tired, and not sleepy tired, just bone-weary tired. It had been one thing after another and it was exhausting him. The Joker was acting up more than usual as well.

Heero stood and quickly threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, knowing it would allow him to blend in a bit better. Most of the time J went and got groceries, but today he wanted to.

At the grocery Heero could be just another man, not the billionaire bachelor.

So as he searched through the many aisles of the store a man caught his attention. Standing there searching through junk food was the most alluring man he had ever seen. The man was lithe and graceful in appearance. His skin was pale, his hair a rich chestnut that seemed to have red and gold flecks threaded throughout. That hair was braided so it touched the top of his ass, but the most alluring feature was his eyes. A deep violet made him stand out - and they felt so familiar.

The man perked up knowing someone's eyes were on him. Heero knew he was caught when the man looked at him and gave him a wide grin.

"Need help with somethin'?" the man questioned. Heero shook his head and walked up to the lithe beauty.

Heero put his hand out, "Heero."

The man blinked at him in shock, then gave him another one of his grins, "Duo."

Their relationship quickly grew, first good friends and then lovers. They rarely spoke about their lives, some personal things from their past, but nothing in the present. Heero was okay with that, he didn't want his lover to know he was rich, he liked the simplicity.

Though, one night as he was battling the Joker something dawned on him. The smile the Joker portrayed seemed eerily familiar, but the thing that gave it away the most was the long chestnut braid slipping from under the short green wig. Heero paused in his battle against the Joker causing the man to pause as well.

"What's the matter Batty? Being a little chicken are we?" the Joker taunted. But Heero was too focused.

"Duo," was all he said. The Joker froze.

"Don't know him Batty, who was he, a past victim?" The Joker said jokingly but Heero could sense the underlying tension.

"Duo…"

"I get it Batty, you want me to regret killing the kid," the Joker stated. Heero shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about Joker," Heero stated, staring into violet eyes that seemed familiar.

"Not really," the Joker growled. The longer Heero thought about it the more sense it made.

"I know you're Duo," Heero whispered. The Joker was worried and Heero could tell.

"And? How do you know the kid anyway?" Joker pushed. Heero quickly moved and pulled off the wig, allowing the braid to fall across the Joker's back. The Joker frowned at the proximity of the Batman.

"What's wrong with you Batty? You're acting very different from usual," the Joker questioned. Heero slowly wiped away the makeup from the Joker's face knowing that it was indeed Duo. Heero skimmed his fingers across his lover's face. The Joker swatted them away.

"Well, what are you going to do Batman? You know my identity," Duo growled. That was when Heero quickly ripped off his mask causing Duo to gasp.

"Heero," Duo whispered.

"What do you mean, split personality?" Heero questioned as his ran his fingers down Duo's chest. Duo whimpered.

"When I was a child I developed an imaginary friend named Solo. When I turned 10, Solo went away and I was so lonely that my mind just split. It separated me and Solo into two different personalities, so the Joker is Solo and I'm just…me. That's why Solo has a disguise so he doesn't give my identity away and I can live normally," Duo explained. Heero nodded.

"Solo…he has some issues. He likes to make things difficult and express himself. He hasn't really hurt anyone…well killed anyone…I think. But he stays out of my business and now that you're my business he knows he's not allowed to kill you or maim you since it affects me," Duo stated. Heero frowned.

"He won't stop?" he questioned. Duo shook his head.

"Nope, just like you won't stop being Batman. It's his side, it's who he is and he can't change it," Duo whispered. Heero gave a small grin.

"At least I know when he's going to start something," Heero stated. Duo frowned and gave Heero a questioning look.

Heero smirked, "When you cancel or decided you don't want to go on a date that night at least I know it's not me but the Joker."

"…"

"What?"

"For being so smart you're such a dork."

"Hey!"


End file.
